


To Make History (Revamped)

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bard - Freeform, Bisexual Thranduil - Freeform, But probably later, Consent is Sexy, FTM Thranduil, Female Ejaculation, M/M, Mention of Viktor Nikiforov, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Mentions of Rape, Nipple Play, Played with Yuri on ice time lines, Russianish Thranduil, There will be sex, Thranduil is an Ice skater, Transgender Thranduil, blowjob, cum in mouth, sex between cis man and trans man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: Thranduil won 6 Grand Prix finals but feels at the age of 32 he is just too old to compete. So, he retires to spend more time with his teenage son, Legolas. Bard is a single father of 3 and his youngest decides she wants to be an ice skater. When the chance arises, Tilda goes to learn from famous Thranduil Oropherson. Thranduil and Bard instantly feel a connection, but Thranduil is hiding a secret that he is scared to tell Bard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this like almost two years ago and gave up. I got some really great inspiration after starting a rewatch of YOI! I have 3 chapters written so far and plan to post one a week probably on sundays or mondays. The plan is I write a chapter a week and just keep posting as I go. I really hope to continue this! If you enjoy it please bookmark and leave me a comment to give me some encouragement! I am horrible on continuing stories. I do great on one shots but not chaptered stories. 
> 
> Please note I have no beta and this has a few controversial topics. I am a FtM trans man and always head canon Thrand as Trans. So, Thranduil is trans and there is a mention of rape (though not detailed). Later on there will be detailed sex between Bard and Thranduil so if you don't like that please don't read. Everyone else I hope you enjoy and are not triggered by dsyphoria and rape and all that.

_Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough_

“There it is once again! His signature triple salcow into toe loop,” The announcer declared as Thranduil landed his jump. History Maker playing along as he went into a step sequence.

_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true There'll be no more darkness When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_

Was he truly unstoppable? Thranduil wasn't so sure. He was going on 32 and still trying to compete with men in their early to mid 20s. Yes, he was fit and probably more agile than most of the men he competed against, but was this what he truly wanted? His son was soon to be 15 and Thranduil had missed quite a bit of his young years and a lot of his teen years. Competing and training took him away for weeks to months at a time. 

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades You set my heart on fire_

Another jump; this time landing a quadruple lutz. Thranduil felt the crowd cheer as he smiled to himself. His heart truly was on fire and this song always brought the best out of him. Thranduil didn't want to sound too egotistical but it was as if this song was written for him. That was silly of course. The song was not written for him, but it was one that served him well. 

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth We were born to make history We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around Yes, we were born to make history Born to make history Bo-bo-born to make history_

“What a fantastic quad! He landed it perfectly! Could Thranduil Oropherson really make history and take gold for the 6th time?” The announcer said enthusiastically as he almost jumped up and down in his seat. Thranduil felt himself smirk even more hearing that. Would he? Could he? No one had ever taken gold 6 years in a row. Now, there had been a Russian a few years back that took 5 in a row before retiring. What was his name? Vin..No.. Viktor. Yes, Viktor was his name. Thranduil had not been competing in the Grand Prix when he had retired.  
Both Thranduil and Viktor were from Russia. Though, Viktor had been from St. Petersburg and Thranduil had been adopted in Moscow after being left as an infant on the steps of a church. Thranduil also didn't truly consider himself Russian. He spoke almost perfect Russian along with English and even better French. His accent was thick and heavy but erred more towards the French side than Russian.

That had came about because when he was only 11 his family sent him to a boarding school all the way across the continent. Of course, it had been for his own good. Thranduil didn't hold anything against his parents from doing it. Even now, he still visited Moscow occasionally and loved his Mother, Father, and little sister quite dearly.  
This was due to Thranduil and growing up. Thranduil had actually been born Thranduillia and was born female. He had started to show signs of being attracted to women at the young age of 5. While other girls maybe dreamed of husbands Thranduillia dreamed of princesses she saved as the shining knight. The fear of what could possibly happen to their daughter had been what sent Thranduillia to the all girl's boarding school in Bordeaux, France at 11. Thranduillia hated it and felt even more contempt at being stuck identifying as female. 

Though, it didn't take long for Thranduil to befriend Eleanore. Her father had been a rich politician, and her mother was some long forgotten model. Thranduil had grown up with English and Russian, but knew little to no French. While Eleanore knew French and English. They bonded over their mutual understanding of one language and for a love of ballet. Both of them studied and practiced ballet within the school's walls. It was a fast and very loyal friendship. That friendship had slowly turned romantic as the two aged into their teens.

Eleanore was also the first person Thranduil had came out to. She had supported him and his want to transition quite avidly. She had helped sneak boy clothes into the dorms as well as cutting Thranduil's hair one Saturday night when they were 15. The school disapproved but really more or so ignored it and let the breach in dress code and the short hair go. Thranduil's parents weren't too happy with the changes but tried to be supportive. At least this was happening in France and not Russia where things could be going much more differently.

At 16, Thranduil lived almost exclusively as male even within the boarding school's walls. Though, outside of school he was harassed and made fun of. There had even been a few instances of being beaten up by others who did not understand. At 17, Thranduil was kicked out of boarding school and lived with Eleanore's family in Bordeaux. While working as a waiter one night, Thranduil had caught the attention of some college boys who followed him home that evening. While walking down a secluded alleyway, three boys had beaten and raped Thranduil; leaving him bruised and bloodied. Thranduil had cleaned himself up and got himself home as quickly as he could. He refused to see a doctor due to the rejection he felt in his gender identity and as a person. Why add rape on top of that?

Thankfully, Eleanore's parents had been quite understanding and helped Thranduil through the trauma. When it came out that Thranduil was pregnant, Eleanore stepped up and said she would claim the pregnancy as her own. So, for 9 months Thranduil hid away until he had a baby boy in the bedroom he was using at Eleanore's parent's home. With a little bit of quiet cash and a bit of fraud, the birth certificate said Eleanore as the mother and Thranduil as the father. The son had been named Legolas. Soon after, Thranduil and Eleanore married and Thranduil fully started his transition.

A few years on testosterone and chest reconstructive surgrey later, Thranduil was who he felt he should be. At first, Thranduil only practiced ballet. It was something he and Eleanore could do together, but soon he had learned he had a love for ice skating. It wasn't long before he got certified by the FFIS and qualified for his first Grand Prix. They both moved with baby Legolas to the USA for him to study under a well known coach. That coach helped him win bronze his first Grand Prix and the silver the next. 

Thranduil was able to make quite a bit of extra money with his sponors as well as teaching Ballet and figure skating when he wasn't training and competing. With the help of Eleanore's parents they were able to land a rather large home on 20 acres with a small horse ranch in Maryland, on the out skirts of Baltimore where Thranduil trained and taught classes. 

When Legolas was only 5, Eleanore became sick with cancer. The first year it seemed as if she was beating it. Though, after her first year of chemo it had seemed to progress rapid to stage IV breast cancer. Eleanore only had a year to live. She passed peacefully in her and Thranduil's room a week before Legolas turned 7. Thranduil took two years off to mourn the passing of his wife, and the mother of his child. 

After that mourning period was up, Thranduil fell into an extreme training regime that kept him away from Legolas, who ended up staying mostly with a live in nanny. Thranduil regretted that 100% now. He missed so many things and sometimes felt as if Legolas resented him for it. 

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history 

Thranduil had to snap back to the present as he moved through his step sequence without even thinking. It was the last half of his performance and he had to make the best of it. With a deep breath, he went for another jump. This time he landed a triple axel. The crowd was going wild, and the announcer was shouting something but he couldn't hear as he went into a combination spin. 

_Yes, we were born to make history_  
We were born to make history  
We were born to make history  
Yes, we were born to make history 

The end of the song and he landed his finishing move. Long hair fell in front of his face as he grinned and then winked at the camera before he skated off. The crowd was deafening almost. With a shake of his head, he settled with his coach, an American man, named Caleb Mallory. Mallory was chastising him for something but of course, Thranduil didn't listen as they tallied up his score. 

“401.4 the highest Grand Prix score! Beating Viktor Nikivforov and winning 6 Grand Prix finals in a row!” That was all Thranduil heard as he felt his eyes tear up and his shoulders shake. He threw his face into his hands and started to cry. Six times... Six times was an amazing feat. Thranduil had already made his mind up that this was going to be his last Grand Prix and would retire, but leaving as a winner was even better. Legolas I will be home soon, Was what he thought as Mallory patted his shoulder and then hugged the tall Russian. 

After cleaning himself off, Thranduil moved to the ice to accept his winning. He gave a tight smile and even shook the other winner's hands before making his way off the ice. It wasn't long before he and Mallory was surrounded by journalists and news anchors wanting to hear what he had to say. Thranduil took a deep breath and smiled at the cameras.

“Thank you all for being here for my 6 wins of the Grand Prix final. It has been a great few years and I credit my success to my late wife Eleanore. If it wasn't for her ever strong support I do not believe I would have gotten this far. I must say though, this will be my final Grand Prix. I believe at my age and after winning 6 times its time to retire. I have a teenage boy at home that needs my attention. Thank you all for everything.” He nodded and bowed his head, turning to leave a stunned coach and journalists yelling questions.

Thranduil ignored the questions as he got into the car taking him to his hotel room. One more night and he would be heading back to Maryland to be with his son again. That was all he truly wanted from now on. Thranduil was tired of the lime light. There were many other young and amazing skaters that could take his place. Family was what he wanted and needed.

***  
“Thats him Da! Do you remember?” A bright eyed young girl squealed as she thrust the flyer into her father's face. Tilda's eyes were wide as she bounced up and down. Six months ago marked the ending of the Grand Prix Finals that Tilda watched every year, and every year declared she wanted to be an ice skater. Bard, her father, always placated her and she normally gave it up, but not this time. Tilda had been almost morose when her favorite skater, Thranduil Oropherson, had announced his departure from competitive ice skating and nearly had fallen off the grid. 

Bard knew he lived within Maryland and taught Yoga, Ballet, and ice skating classes mostly to wealthy well to do middle aged women some where within Baltimore, but hadn't heard anything until Tilda found a flyer promoting the start of beginner's private lessons at the ice skating rink not but four blocks from their small 3 bedroom apartment in a suburban area of Baltimore. 

The 35 year old man sighed softly as he scanned the flyer quietly. The lessons were 25 dollars for 45 minute lessons and 30 for 1 hour lessons. Lessons would be two times a week and was flexible on scheduling. It was fairly doable but he just wasn't sure. Tilda had many projects she started and never finished. There was the karate classes she gave up after 3 times because she fell and a boy laughed at her, the art classes she stopped going to because the teacher corrected the way she held her pencil, and the horse riding lessons Bard had scrounged for because she fell once and was now afraid of horses. “I don't know Til...” Bard murmured softly. Tilda gave him the innocent, doe eyes that always made his heart melt

“please?” She asked softly, “I really want to! This would be perfect it isn't too far from home and its private! Da hes my favorite ice skater of all time!” She almost whined. Bard wrinkled his nose and rubbed his chin in thought. 

“Okay, give me a few days to think it over. I will decide by Friday, deal?” Tilda squealed and gave her father a hug as if he had already agreed to the lessons. Bard groaned already having a feeling he would be agreeing to these lessons.  
***

The ice was always what freed his mind. The soothing twirls and turns as he shot across the ice; quickly turning it into a salchow jump. His landing was perfect, as always. A few twists and turns before another jump; this time a triple axel. It was here that Thranduil could let his mind wander. It had been 6 months since he had announced his retirement from competitive ice skating. Those 6 months had really helped Thranduil's relationship with his son. Now the start of a new chapter of his life. Thranduil had opened up to more ice skating lessons on a private scale. He wasn't charging an arm and a leg like most and it would only be a few students. Not like he truly needed the money. His home was paid off, and the horse ranch had a very successful trail riding business as well as horse riding lessons. He also taught a lot of Yoga and Ballet to rich and bored house wives.

Granted, those were not his best times. Bored and lonely house wives meant Thranduil was always being hit on. Of course, in their eyes he was a young, fit and handsome man. Though, Thranduil was now 32 years old. Most of these women were in their 40s. He of course, always pushed the advances off and just smiled his signature smile. He would never get into any sort of a relationship with a student! Of course, he never had relationships either. 

Thranduil was one of the only figure skaters to not have some sort of scandal or sordid lover. Thranduil of course had had a few relationships but they were always in secret and he never made them public. He also hadn't had a relationship within the last 5 years and he wasn't one for random acts of sex with strangers. 

No, he was too good for that. Plus, being secretly transgender was also not exactly easy either. No one but his son, wife and himself knew he was transgender. His wife was gone and Legolas didn't exactly talk about his father to anyone. It just wasn't something that got brought up. His name and gender had been legally changed and no one had access to his Russian birth certificate either. 

He almost didn't hear the door to the ice rink open for his first private class. Though, he did hear the gasp of a young girl's voice and slowly spun to a stop. That stop almost turned into a face plant as his eyes landed on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Not too tall, but well muscled and lean. His hair was dark and long pulled back and away from a rather tanned and rugged face that was framed in a bit of a mustache and the slightest hint of a beard. The side burns running down were also rather impressive. He wore a black T shirt that was tight enough to show some muscles, but modest enough to not show every single curve. His jeans were loose fitting around the hips and fell ever so slightly. They were boot cut and fit over a pair of brown work boots. 

A man that works with his hands for a living... Nice, Thranduil almost purred to himself. He had to take a gasp when he realized he was not breathing and gave a rather shy smile. “Why hello there! You must be my first lesson, Da?” His accent was a mix of French and Russian as he held out a hand. The small mousy haired girl bounced excitedly her eyes wide as her father cleared his throat and hurriedly looked away. Had he been giving Thranduil the up and down? Thranduil sure hoped he had been!

Bard was not looking forward to this class, but it was all Tilda would talk about from Friday until that Tuesday when her lesson would take place. Though, it was nice to see his daughter actually and truly excited for something. Ever since his wife had left him Tilda had not really been herself.

Two years ago, Bard's wife had just up and left them in their large 2 story home. She had moved out while Bard was at work and the kids at school. When Bard made his way home he found all her stuff was gone. There was no word for two weeks before he was served divorce papers. His now soon to be ex wife was suing for divorce. No reason was given and she made no attempts at any communication. The hearing came two months later. She asked for the house and in return Bard would have full custody of their three children. Sigrid, 14 at the time, Bain, 12 at the time, and Tilda who was just 7. Bard gladly gave up the house just to have custody of his children. They moved into the three bedroom apartment they now resided in and Bard worked mostly from home. 

He worked as a personal accountant, and also was the maintenance man on the apartment complex he lived in. Bard excelled with numbers and finances which had earned him a rather nice and cushy at home job. He mostly worked his own hours helping other people manage their money and budgets. During the day he would work on the apartment's issues. Be it leaky faucets or cracked door frames. Of course, he was not well to do or rich by any means. They lived comfortably and their rent was the cheapest he would find, even if their living space was cramped at times. 

When his dark eyes had landed on the long, silver haired man he couldn't help but look him up and down before shaking it off. Bard knew he had an attraction to men even though he really had never been in any relationship with one. He and his wife had gotten together in high school and married in college. Though, Bard was known back then as being very touchy feely when he drank; mostly with men. His ex wife, Kalli, did not like the fact that Bard was attracted to men and women. She had almost rubbed his want to explore out. Now, at 35 and single he wasn't so sure that attraction wasn't gone. This man made his heart thump and breath waver. Then when he spoke that accent...

With a shake, he smiled and nodded, “Aye, this is Tilda Bowman and I am her father, Bard Bowman pleasure to meet you Mr. Oropherson.” The silver haired man grinned and shook his head,

“Mr. Oropherson is my father, please my name is Thranduil! Please call me that, Mr. Bowman,” he almost purred. Bard chuckled,

“Bard, Bard is just fine.” Thranduil nodded and turned to look down at the mousy haired girl who was staring without moving or saying a word,

“It is a pleasure to meet you Little one! My you are adorable! Why don't we go and fit you with a pair of skates and we will get warmed up, Da?” The girl squealed and nodded her eyes still wide as she looked to Bard who nodded as well,

“O-okay Mister Thranduil,” She mumbled rather shyly as Thranduil grabbed his blade covers and walked off the ice. Thranduil lead father and daughter to a few benches and sat her down. After asking a few questions he got a few pairs of skates. It took 4 different pairs but they found a pair of white with purple stripes that fit her perfectly. Thranduil had then went to explain caring for the blades and why they need to stay sharp etc. After the explanation, he looked up to Bard, 

“they are hers to keep. She needs a good pair of skates and not some rental.” Bard tried to object but he raised a hand and shook it off, “Nyet, they are hers. I am doing these classes more for fun than to make money. I want to give what I learned to others. You are probably aware of the other ice skating classes charges?” He asked and Bard nodded as Thranduil stood up and smiled, “then take them. She looks good in those skates!” Tilda stood up, albiet a bit wobbly and grinned,

“Da! I am going to be a skater!” She exclaimed as Thranduil chuckled and helped her towards the ice. Bard followed and found a bench to watch as Thranduil started with basics. Tilda fell a few times and Bard jumped every time. He was waiting for her to cry and say she didn't want to do this anymore because “it was hard.” So far, Thranduil was able to stand her back up and exclaim falling came with the territory and she would just get better. 

By the end of the 1 hour session, she was able to skate without any assistance and was laughing happily. Bard was filled with joy at seeing his daughter be the girl he remembered. She had been so broke up about her mother leaving; more or so than her two older siblings. Tilda didn't always laugh as heartily or look as happy as she did on the ice skating with Thranduil. 

Bard cleared his throat as they exited off the ice. Tilda plopped down to change into her tennis shoes instead of the ice skates. She slowly put them back into the box as Thranduil addressed Bard, “she is but a natural!” He flourished a hand dramatically and grinned. “I will be happy to have her back. Thursday, da?” Bard nodded in agreement as Tilda jumped up,

“Thank you Mr. Thranduil! I had so much fun!” Thranduil gave a brilliant smile again as he ruffled her hair,

“Little one you were a peach! Soon you will be skating like a champion!” He drawled heavily as Bard grinned.

“Thank you... I haven't seen her this happy. Come on Til, you have summer school work still,” Tilda groaned and complained as they left the ice skating rink; Thranduil leaning against the wall and watched as the pair left the ice rink. They left Thranduil with a smile and his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Russian and Welshman go to a French restaurant. A start of a joke or the start of a relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this early but decided to try to stick to a chapter a week! Please be warned there is mention of gender dysphoria on Thranduil's end. 
> 
> Also if you all get where I got the names for the horses you win! What you win I do not know but you win!
> 
> Translations:  
> Annwyl: Heart, Darling etc. It's welsh (I do not speak welsh or russian I had to look up sayings just so you know so if they are wrong please correct me!)  
> Nyet: No in Russian. I love the way Russians say this (at least in YoI! XD)  
> Da?: I did this mostly because I felt like it was very Russian. Even though I guess it could be confusing with the bowmans calling Bard Da huh?  
> Vkusnyy: Delicious! Also Russian

A month of lessons passed and Tilda was going strong. This was not something Bard would have expected of the young girl. Her 10th birthday was fast approaching and she still hadn't decided on when or where to have a party. It was Thursday, and her second lesson of the week. She was a ball of eneregy jumping around and talking excitedly. Bard listened with some amusement as she carried a back pack with her warm clothes and her ice skates. 

“I haven't fell down for my last two lessons, Da! Mr. Thranduil said that is really good! He is so nice, and so pretty...” Bard only half listened as Tilda rambled for their 4 block walk to the ice skating rink. Today Bard wore a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of torn blue jeans. His brown boots were scuffed and dirty. He had been working on the plumbing before this so he was a bit ragged looking and dirty. He had not had time to change or clean up before Tilda had announced it was time to go.

“Maybe Mr. Thranduil will wanna come to my birthday party? He has a son you know. Hes around the same age as Bain!” That snapped Bard back to reality and he shook his head as he looked to the short girl,

“Til, he is a grown man do you really think he will want to come to a 10 year old's birthday? If I remember correctly his son is a year older then Bain. Bain doesn't even want to go to your birthday and he is your brother!” Tilda scoffed lightly,

“Bain is a big meany who only wants to play video games!” She pouted slightly as Bard opened the door to the ice skating rink. They were a few minutes earlier than normal but Tilda had wanted time to throw on her long pants and shirt instead of the flowery dress she wore at the moment.  
Tilda trailed off towards the women's locker room as Bard made his way into the rink. There was Thranduil, on the ice with a blond haired boy who looked a lot like Thranduil just with blond not silver hair.

“That was a horrible example of a salchow!” Thranduil was saying as the blond haired boy did another jump before stopping. He looked up with dark blue eyes and was frowning,

“Papa I am not you! I do not want to compete in figure skating! Just because you stopped does not mean you can live through me! I am done skating with you!” He shouted as he started to stomp towards the side. Thranduil turned with a frown,

“You do not walk away from me, Legolas!” Though he stopped as his eyes went wide at seeing Bard. Bard was watching with a raised eyebrow as Legolas stomped passed him towards the men's locker room. “I am sorry you got to see that...” Thranduil murmured as he skated towards Bard and leaned against the wall. “I can be quite hard on my son. I want him to succeed and be the best he can. He does not always agree with my methods.” Thranduil chuckled nervously. He fidgeted in hopes that Bard was not upset.

“I would never be that harsh with little Tilda!” He said to try and get something from the dark haired man. Bard just watched as he raised an eye brow curiously at Thranduil. He actually kind of liked watching him be so nervous. It was a much different disposition than the flamboyant playboy he seemed to portray for everyone. 

Finally, he acquiesced and smiled. “Everyone is harder on their kids. I didn't even want to do these lessons for Tilda. She has quit karate, art classes and horse back riding because they were all 'too hard' and 'too difficult' or someone made fun of her or something. She always starts something and then gives up. The fact that its been a month and shes still coming is quite amazing.” He shrugged as he watched Thranduil visibly relax his shoulders and nodded,

“She really is a good student. She is a quick learner and quite adept on her feet. I thoroughly enjoy teaching her. I always wanted a daughter. It just was not in the stars for me and my wife to have another child,” Thranduil looked almost sad as he smiled to Bard. Bard hummed and nodded,

“I have two daughters and a son. Girls are a hand full for sure. I love all three of my children. Is there a reason you and your wife didn't have another?” Bard asked curiously as Thranduil gave him an even sadder look,

“My wife passed away when Legolas was only 7.” He murmured softly, “and after Legolas, I was unable to have any more children.” Thranduil shrugged, “we talked about adopting and fostering. I have a large house just for that purpose. It is quite lonely with just Legolas and myself. I make do though.” He murmured as Bard nodded,

“I'm sorry. My wife and I are divorced,” he murmured gently, “truthfully its been two years and she hasn't seen or spoken to any of our kids. We were high school sweethearts. She had Sigrid while we were in college. I became a personal accountant and tax preparer. She became a paralegal,” he snorted and sighed. “She left me for some young trust fund baby. Hes like 20 years old and has a lot of money. They live in our three bedroom house across town. Tilda was tore up for so long. This is the happiest I have seen her since... Well, since before her mother left.” Thranduil made a sound of apology and slowly put his hand on Bard's. Bard gave a small smile but pulled away as Tilda walked out fully dressed and ready.

Thranduil turned around and smiled, “well, look at you!” He gushed as she grinned shyly and stepped onto the ice. “Did you stretch and warm up?” When Tilda nodded he smiled as well and ushered her onto the ice, “alright today we will work on steps!” He enthused as he looked over one last time at Bard settling down on the bench to watch.

The 1 hour lesson went quickly and Tilda was panting but grinning happily as she rambled about what she was learning as she got off the ice before she stopped, “Mr. Thranduil?” Thranduil turned and bent to her level,

“Yes little one?” He asked as she flushed,

“My...My birthday is in a few weeks. I uh was wondering if you and your son would like to come? Da said you wouldn't but I thought I would ask.” She mumbled shyly as Thranduil brightened and ruffled her brown hair.

“Well! Now you will be 10, da?” When Tilda nodded in agreement he grinned, “we must make a day of it! Do you have plans yet?” Tilda shook her head and Thranduil stood slowly, “well, I have a large home and a lot of room. It is a bit out of town but why don't I host your party?” He asked as her eyes went wide and she turned to Bard who opened his mouth to disapprove,

“I don't know, we do not wish to put you out,”

“You will not be putting me out! I wish to! I have a small horse ranch we could go riding and take a dip and fish out at the lake on my property. Wouldn't that be fun? Then we can eat cake and open presents!” Thranduil seemed quite enthused but Tilda made a face,

“horses scare me,” she murmured softly, “I was getting riding lessons at Greenwood Ranch and the horse bucked me. I sprained my wrist.” She shook her head and Thranduil's eyes went wide,

“Oh I am so sorry! Greenwood is actually my ranch,” He sighed softly, “My instructor told me a girl fell last year and he tried to do something to help but she did not wish to come back. I am guessing that was you, da?” Tilda nodded her eyes wide. “Well, I promise you do not have to ride that horse. They should have never put you on Stepper. He is known to be wily and cantankerous.” He grumbled and sighed, “You could ride double with myself or your father. Bard have you rode?” He asked turning towards the darker haired man who had stayed quiet thus far.

“Aye, every summer when I visited my family in Wales. I rode at the small farm my grand parents owned.” Thranduil brightened and smiled some.

“Wouldn't that be fun? I promise if it is too much we will not have to ride. We can just do something else.” Tilda nodded and turned to Bard,

“please Da? Please!” She drawled the please out and he sighed as he nodded,

“alright, alright I guess that would be fine.” He murmured and flushed. Though, he would not mention that he partially wanted to spend some time with Thranduil. These little bits of talking in between Tilda getting changed was just not enough for him. Though, he would never admit it out loud. Tilda squealed and ran to go and change.

“You do not have to do this.” He murmured, “my plan was just having cake and ice cream at our home and taking her out to her favorite restaurant.” Thranduil made a sound and shook his head,

“I told you I always wanted more children. I would love to host a small family birthday party for little Tilda. It would make me quite happy...” He purred as he leaned forward, “so, you are Welsh?” He asked, “I was curious where the accent came from.” Bard nodded,

“First generation Welsh-American. My parents came over 15 years before I was born. My grandparents, aunts and uncles stayed in Wales. I visited from the time I was 5 until I was 18 years old.” He smiled slightly, “what about you? You are Russian if I remember but your accent isn't all Russian.” Thranduil chuckled,

“I was born and raised in Moscow. My parents sent me to France when I was 11 for a private boarding school. I learned French as a 3rd language and lived there until my early 20s before moving to America. So my accent is a mix of French and Russian. It confuses some quite a lot,” his hands moved as Bard smiled somewhat. He knew he should not feel this way about a man he barely knew. Especially a man who was his daughter's instructor, but Bard could not help but feel the butterflies and some anxiousness around him.

“Bard?” Thranduil asked shyly as Bard snapped back and looked at him, blinking dark eyes,

“Yes Thranduil?” He asked curiously as Thranduil fidgeted slightly, “I know I shouldn't be asking this. I normally do not date people I teach... I guess in this case I am teaching your daughter but I was wondering...” He trailed off and then cleared his throat, “would you like to go to dinner with me?” Thranduil's eyes went wide as he actually said it out loud. Bard was quite shocked as he opened his mouth and then closed it again before shaking off his disbelief at this beautiful man actually asking him out. 

“I, uh yeah sure. I am normally free any evenings. Weekends are better because I do not work then.” He mumbled shyly himself as Thranduil nodded,

“well tomorrow is Friday, would that be too soon?” Bard shook his head,

“Friday is good. 630 work?” Thranduil hummed and smiled slightly,

“I have your mobile number. I will text you, da?” Bard nodded as Tilda came striding out,

“bye Mr. Thranduil!” She called as she took Bard's hand and they turned to leave. Thranduil waved ever so slightly and grinned like an idiot.

***  
“You have a date?” Sigrid asked, incredulous as she watched her father get dressed. Sigrid was 16 and had become a bit of the mother hen of the house. Bard was never good at doing things like cooking and cleaning. Once Kalli had left, Sigrid had taken over and became the main household chef and cleaner. Bard was appreciative every day for his older daughter. Bard sighed as he fixed the button down shirt he wore.

“Yes, I have a date. Is that an issue?” He asked as Sigrid shook her head. Tilda was standing next to her older sister with wide eyes. He turned and pointed at the buttons, “they aren't even. Sig can you help?” Sigrid made a small noise but slowly undid the shirt and helped rebutton her father's white and grey pinstrip button down.

“Who is she?” Sigrid asked curiously as she smoothed the front a bit and let go, “you can tuck that in yourself, Da.” She chided and he smiled as he started to tuck it into his tight black jeans. “You never mentioned a girl. You never go out to meet anyone.” She stated as she crossed her arms and frowned as she eyed him. 

“Oh was it that nice red haired lady in 2B?” Tilda asked with a grin, “she eyed you like a hungry dog!” Tilda giggled as Sigrid made another sound,

“She is a gold digger!” She snapped, “please tell me she is not your date Da! You could do better than her!” Bard shook his head as he threaded his belt through the loops and buckled it with a sigh,

“no, that is not my date. She... Well she doesn't even live in this building.” Sigrid and Tilda both tried to ask questions but he raised his hands up to stop them, “look I haven't been out in 16 years. Let me see how tonight goes.” There was a knock at the door and Bard almost cursed himself. He checked his watch and seen it was 6:45. He had promised to meet Thranduil downstairs but the man probably thought he was pulling out of the date.

“Da! Theres some tall man here!” He heard his son, Bain, call. Bard groaned as Tilda turned and ran down the hall, skidding to the stop in front of a rather well dressed Thranduil.

“Da! Why is Mr. Thranduil here? You know Da has a date with a beautiful woman!” Tilda announced as Bard walked down the hall and passed Sigrid who stood at the mouth of the hall way. Thranduil smiled and looked to Bard, raising an eye brow,

“A beautiful woman?” He asked in his signature drawl. Bard sighed as he looked at his kids and back at Thranduil. The silver haired Russian wore his locks in a long braid down his right side. His suit was black and tight fitting with a mauve shirt beneath and silver cuff links. Bard all of the sudden felt under dressed.

“I didn't tell them it was a woman. I just said I had a date. They assumed it was a woman,” Bard murmured. “alright, Tilda you already know but Bain and Sigrid this is Thranduil Oropherson.” Bain was staring at him curiously as Sigrid's eyes went wide,

“A date with a man!? Gross!” Bain groaned as Sigrid smacked her little brother's head slightly,

“Da you never... I didn't when?” Sigrid asked curiously, Bard sighed slightly,

“I never mentioned it because it was never important. I didn't think I would ever meet anyone and its just dinner. It isn't like we are getting married.” Bain made another disgusted sound as Sigrid smacked him again. “Sig make sure Til is in bed by 9 or she won't want to be up on time. Bain do your summer school work. No video games!” He stated as Bain groaned again. Sigrid smiled slightly and nodded though her eyes were quite wide as she stared at Thranduil. She wasn't as big of a fan but she did watch ice skating with Tilda occasionally,

“have fun?” Sigrid asked as Bard gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek with a small nod,

“thank you Annwyl” She smiled affectionately at her father and kissed his cheek,

“don't stay out all night.” She teased as she waggled a finger. Bard grinned and Thranduil chuckled slightly as he nodded, leading Bard out of the small apartment.

“I am sorry if I caused a ruckus. I have been waiting since before 6:30. I got a tad nervous.” He explained with a flush. “when you still hadn't shown... I just wanted to be sure,” Thranduil murmured. He lead Bard to a silver BMW and opened the door for the older man. Bard slipped in slowly,

“no, it is fine. I should have told them.” He waited for Thranduil to get in and start the car before clearing his throat, “I just haven't been open with my sexuality since my college days. My ex was quite homophobic and any idea that I could be attracted to men as well as women just disgusted her. I hid who I was for so long.” He shook his head and eyed Thranduil, “I feel incredibly under dressed. I am used to you in sweat pants and long sleeve shirts.” Thranduil gave a sly grin as he revved the engine, shifted and got them onto the road,

“this is how I prefer to dress. I can not exactly move smoothly on the ice in suit pants and shirts. Do not worry the place I am taking you to is business casual. You look just fine.” Thranduil couldn't help but eye him ever so slightly as Bard adjusted himself in the seat and looked slightly nervous,

“I don't really do fancy... We live comfortably but not enough to go to expensive restaurants.” Thranduil waved one hand before shifting into another gear and turned,

“it is all on me! I insist. Do not try to fight me on this.” Thranduil purred slightly making Bard blush even more. “I haven't been on a date in five years,” Thranduil admitted as he shook his head and sighed. “I tried to stay away from all the scandals and love triangles going about on in the ice skating industry. I did not want any apart of that. I had Legolas to worry about. I was the only one with a child. I was 17 when Legolas was born.” He admitted softly and got a far away look as Bard nodded,

“I was 19 when Sig was born, maybe not as young as you but I was trying to put myself and my wife through college. She dropped out and I worked two jobs and went to school. Once I finished, she went back and I supported her while she didn't work,” he explained gently. “Soon, Bain came and then Tilda.” Thranduil hummed as he turned onto the free way. The rest of the drive was in silence as Thranduil took him to a small part of the city that had many nice restaurants. 

When they made it, he pulled up and got valet to park his BMW as he let Bard out of the car. Bard looked up and gasped. “Le Gavroche?” He asked as he stared up, “this place is normally booked up weeks in advance! I personally have never been here but I heard they have really good wine and food,” Thranduil grinned,

“I may not be incredibly famous but just a drop of my name and they were able to 'squeeze me in' with my date.” Thranduil at first, offered his arm and than dropped it not knowing how Bard would want to be seen in public. Bard nodded as they started for the entrance. On this beautiful and warm summer day, there were a few patrons having dinner outside with the light not yet dimming. He could hear a few whispers of Thranduil's name and who he was. One woman who was probably in her mid 20s jumped up and ran over holding out a pen and napkin,

“can I get your autograph? I love your work!” She enthused, “I was so sad when you retired you were so much better than some of the younger figure skaters!” she jumped up and down slightly as Thranduil gave her a very small smile and scrawled his name on the napkin,

“Who is this to?” When she told him her name, he wrote 'with love, Thranduil Oropherson stay beautiful,' before handing it back, “thank you miss for your beautiful words. I am glad you are a fan. If you do not mind though I am here to eat.” He swept past her in a slightly icy way. It was a totally different emotion than Bard had seen of Thranduil. It almost took him by surprise as he was ushered into the nice and posh restaurant. Thranduil stated his name and they were promptly taken back to a semi private booth, “I hope you do not mind. I thought you would prefer not to be ogled while we ate dinner,” Thranduil murmured a bit of ice still in his voice as Bard settled across from him,

“Ah, no this is nice. Just being in such a nice place is... Nice,” He was truthfully at a loss for words, “does that happen a lot?” He asked curiously as Thranduil eyed him through half lidded eyes. Thranduil gave a small nod,

“Not as bad as it could be. When I was traveling and competing I had women stake themselves outside my hotel room or follow me. Now I get the occasional fan who recognizes me. I do not mind autographs and pictures when I am not on say a date.” He waved a hand slightly, “if I had been any nicer she would have tried to butt her way into this date and sit with us even though she was clearly with her husband. I saw her wedding ring,” he made a disapproving noise as he cocked his head a bit.

“Did that bother you?” He asked as Bard shook his head,

“no but you just became ice for a minute and it was a little scary.” Thranduil gave his ever award winning smile as he leaned forward, “forgive me. I have been known as the ice prince occasionally by my fellow competitors. I did not go out and get drunk like they did while we were competing. I wasn't someone who made chit chat and the like before or after my performance etc etc. I did not want to have any bad stigma.” Bard nodded understanding slightly. “but enough about me really. I want to know about you!” Thranduil said but was interrupted when their waiter came to take their drink orders and give them menus.

“I will have your finest bottle of Château Margaux two glasses please,” He drawled as he looked to Bard who was wide eyed before he gulped,

“and a glass of water please.” The waiter nodded and bowed away with a mumble as Bard cleared his throat. “I am not a big wine drinker.” He admitted as Thranduil grinned,

“Oh I love a good bottle of French wine! Château Margaux was a bottle Eleanore and I stole from her father's wine cellar when we were teens!” He grinned and shook his head, “oh he was outraged! He yelled so loud and fast I was not able to fully comprehend his French. Of course, being slightly tipsy on wine didn't help either.” Bard smiled slightly and chuckled with a nod. 

“I am more of a whiskey drinker and even than it is rare I drink anything. I still have a case of Bud in my fridge I haven't touched. I try not to drink when the kids are around. If I can get them all out of the house for the weekend I will drink a few.” He admitted, “sometimes my parents will watch Tilda while Sig and Bain go to friend's houses.” Thranduil nodded as they opened their menus. Bard cleared his throat, “I also don't speak or read French...” Thranduil gave a hearty laugh and slipped from his side of the booth and over to Bard. He leaned close and started to point out and name what the meals were.

After much deliberation and a lot of thigh pressing from Thranduil, Bard settled on a Steak Au Poivre though he still wasn't totally what that was. He did know it came with a cognac sauce and steamed vegetables. Thranduil decided on a beef wellington. When the waiter came, Thranduil ordered it all in French. The waiter took the order and gave his reply in French before disappearing. Thranduil smiled slightly, “I guess I should have not brought you to such a fancy place for a first date, da?” He asked as Bard shook his head. Thranduil went to slide out and go to his side but Bard grabbed his leg to stop him. That made Thranduil flush and settled back down next to Bard,

“The smells coming from the kitchen smell amazing. I know I will enjoy this,” Bard murmured softly as he also flushed, removing his hand quickly. Though, Thranduil was quick to grab his hand under the table and hold it slightly. “You know, I tried to get Sig to take French. She hated it.” He chuckled as Thranduil perked up,

“Oh! I have such a funny story on that if you do not mind to listen?” Bard nodded in acquiescence as Thranduil settled and laced their fingers beneath the table, “Russian English and French is what I know.” He explained at first, “Legolas was born in Bordeaux, France. French is actually his first language. English his second and Russian his third.” Bard hummed to show he was paying attention when Thranduil stopped to look at him. He continued, “Well, Legolas goes to Mirkwood Academy, it is a private school very prestigious and rather expensive. They offer French and Spanish for Freshmen and Sophmores to take. Then German and Russian for upper levels.” Bard nodded as he grinned. “well, it seems they forgot he spoke French and enrolled him into French I. He tried to explain he didn't need to take it but they refused to listen. So, throughout the first semester he was faking it and acting as if he could not understand. He was barely passing with a C! That is unlike my son you see he is an A student.” Bard chuckled, understanding because Sigrid was also an all A student, though she went to the public school, Dale high. “Well, he was on lunch and called me in the library. We speak mostly in French at home and on the phone. His French teacher just happened to be returning a book and heard. So, she found him speaking perfect and fluent French to me on the phone! Oh they were livid,” He chuckled as Bard also laughed.

“Well, they call me in for a meeting and I flat tell them that if they looked it would be shown in his records that French was his first language and he was born in France. Instead, they decided on a Russian class. Once again, Legolas tried to tell them and they didn't believe him again. They thought he just felt it was too hard.” Thranduil shook his head as he grinned, “so, Legolas failed all of his assignments but passed all of his tests. Once again, I get called in and they start to claim they do not understand why he is passing his tests and not his homework. So, I turn to Legolas and ask him why he was failing in Russian. He of course, replied in fluent Russian and they were livid at this point! Why were they not told he could speak fluent Russian?” He grinned, “I of course told them that in his records and charts he is shown to speak Russian as a third language. Considering his father is Russian and mother French you would just assume he would speak our languages. They then ask if he can speak any German. When it is shown he can't, they decide to put him in German I. Lets just say Legolas was none too pleased.” 

Bard was almost laughing at this. It showed a lot of gumption from a teenage boy. “That is quite funny. My daughter's high school offers French, Spanish, and German. She actually wanted to learn Russian due to wanting to study abroad.” That made him brighten,

“I can help! Legolas can help!” He offered as he bounced ever so slightly and Bard made a face,

“You already teach Tilda how to ice skate!” Bard tried to protest as Thranduil waved a hand,

“Nyet! I would love to teach someone my language. It isn't often I get to speak Russian. Legolas and I speak French or English mostly. Eleanore would speak to me in Russian. I occasionally call and talk to my parents. I also have taken Legolas to visit, but it isn't the same. I do love English as a whole but Russian will always be my first love after all!” Bard sighed and shook his head,

“How much would lessons be?” Thranduil grinned,

“free of course!” Bard just groaned and was going to try and protest but their food arrived and Thranduil dropped his hand to slip back onto his side of the table. Thranduil dove in quite happily as the waiter poured their wine. Bard smelled it before taking a sip. Maybe not his favorite thing to drink, but it wasn't terrible either. “Vkusnyy!” Thranduil drawled in Russian as he looked to Bard, “how is your steak?” Bard hummed a bit and cut it open. It was a beautiful medium rare and looked quite good. Bard took a bite and made a happy noise,

“this is delicious!” He said happily and dug in as well. Thranduil looked quite happy with that. They ate mostly in silence as Bard revered the new style of food he had never thought to eat. Thranduil was quite taken with how innocent Bard looked trying the food and wine. It made him smile in between bites of the delicious and moist beef wellington. 

When they were finished and Bard had almost licked his plate clean, Thranduil leaned forward, “would you like a dessert?” He asked curiously, “their crème brulee is to die for.” He almost gushed as Bard shrugged,

“I'm willing to give it a try but I am quite full. Maybe we could share one and I could just have a few bites?” That perked Thranduil up and he quickly waved the waiter over. The waiter refilled their wine glasses and took away their plates as Thranduil hurriedly ordered one crème brulee for them to share. The waiter gave a nod and quick mumble in French of acceptance and went to put in the order.  
Thranduil gladly slid back over to Bard's side of the booth and put his hand on his knee. Bard gave a shy smile and leaned into it slightly. It had been so long since he had felt any attraction or affection from anyone. He and Kalli were going through a rough patch for the past 4 or so years before they divorced. Bard surmised it was because she was cheating on him. While he was home with the kids Kalli was going out and staying out all night with “friends”. These so called friends he had never met and it was more than once that he seen glimpses of texts from men on her phone. Now, this beautiful Russian man was showing him affection on their first date. Bloody hell a date! Bard cleared his throat and put his own hand on Thranduil's.

“This was nice, thank you.” He murmured as Thranduil gave a small smile,

“I am enjoying myself. I do not normally date...” Of course, there was reasons for that and he was not going to go into those reasons on the first date. He liked Bard and he adored Tilda already so much. Why ruin it? Thranduil worried that Bard would reject him if he found out about who he truly was. Thranduil knew and felt he was male, but that was not always the case. Especially with men it seemed they liked to degrade him for that. The one or two times Thranduil attempted sex with strangers always turned bad. Those few times also ended in a lot of hush money so the world did not find out about his secret. 

With all the controversy going about he didn't wish to add any fuel to those flames. He had been fully transitioned for years now. Of course, he still took testosterone shots weekly, but he already had the surgery he wished for and his birth certificate had been amended as well as his name legally changed. Bard made a sound as Thranduil came back from himself and let go, “oh I am sorry was I squeezing too hard?” He felt slightly ashamed as Bard rubbed his palm slightly,

“A bit. I lost you there for a minute. Care to divulge?” He asked and Thranduil shook his head,

“not yet, there are things you do not know about me Mr. Bowman. I wish to tell you, but... I can't; not yet this is too nice. You may not like me when you find out,” Thranduil reluctantly stated as the crème brulee was brought to their table. Bard said nothing as Thranduil handed him a spoon,

“wish to do the honors? It is caramelized sugar on top. You tap it and break it!” He explained as Bard took the spoon and cracked the crust. He grinned slightly and took a small bite before humming,

“its quite good!” Thranduil looked happy as Bard offered a bite off of the spoon and happily took it with a small hum,

“to die for just as I said,” Thranduil murmured and Bard nodded as they both took turns feeding each other the small custard dessert. 

***  
The drive home was quiet, but comfortable. Bard had decided to put his hand on Thranduil's knee as Thranduil shifted. When they pulled up to the apartment complex, Bard got out as Thranduil also jumped out, “let me walk you to your door?” He asked shyly. Bard nodded and smiled as they made their way into the apartment complex. He was 5D, so they rode the elevator up to the 5th floor. When they got to the door step, Bard turned to look at Thranduil,

“thank you for a nice evening. I really did enjoy myself. I will see you next week with Tilda?” Thranduil nodded and smiled.

“I enjoyed taking you out. Hopefully we can do this again. I don't normally date my clients but I couldn't help it with you.” He murmured and sighed, fidgeting slightly in his spot. Bard murmured something to himself that Thranduil barely caught and didn't register fully before he felt Bard's lips upon his own. Thranduil gasped but leaned into the kiss as well. He felt his lips part and Bard easily took the invite to slip his tongue into Thranduil's mouth. 

“Sigrid they are kissing!” Was heard behind the door. That had sounded like Tilda. Thranduil felt himself smile into the kiss as Bard pulled away and turned to the door,

“Tilda Marie Bowman you better be in bed and asleep when I get in there!” He called through the door. There was a squeak and some rummaging before it was quiet. Thranduil laughed quietly as he shook his head,

“curious little bugger, da?” Bard nodded and sighed,

“sorry about that...” He murmured as Thranduil shook his head and leaned forward to place another gentle kiss upon Bard's lips,

“thank you. You have a good night I will see you Tuesday.” Bard nodded and reached for the door. He found it unlocked and slipped inside, closing the door as Thranduil watched. When the door closed, Thranduil turned to make his own way home.

Bard took a long breath and let it out slowly as Sigrid came around from the kitchen counter, “have fun?” She asked with a small perk of a smile. “Tilda is in bed acting like shes asleep. I really did try to get her in bed, Da but she wanted to stay up and wait for you. Bain is in his room playing his hand held,” she made a huff. “I did the dishes and put away the left overs. I made soup and you can have some for lunch tomorrow if you like,” Bard nodded and hugged his daughter to his chest and rubbed her back,

“thanks Sig I appreciate everything you do.” He murmured into her reddish brown locks as he kissed the top of her head. She just smiled and hugged him tightly.

***  
Thranduil didn't even register his drive home as all he could do was think about the kiss that Bard had laid upon his lips. He could still feel the brush of the rough mustache and beard; the way his tongue slipped ever so slightly into his mouth. Oh and his taste! It made Thranduil almost ache in all the right places. Bard was a mix of the crème brulee they had shared and something spicy; almost masculine. He could not put words or a taste but it had been incredible! 

He made the 45 minute drive back to the large home that sat upon the hill over looking the 20 acres and the small horse ranch at the end of the property. Thranduil pulled up into the circle drive and climbed out as he alarmed his car and headed for the door. The home was two stories with a large furnished basement. It had four bedrooms two upstairs, and two down stairs as well as a family room and a living room. The furnished basement had his washer and dryer as well as his dance studio and class room where he held his weekly classes. The kitchen was an open air design with all stainless steel appliances. The walls were red which stood out among the silver. He had an island counter in the middle and a hanging rack that had all his pots and pans hanging ready to be used.

His bedroom was the largest settled upstairs in the far right corner. It held a master en suite bathroom with a large garden tub and a huge stand in shower. Thranduil did enjoy his luxuries. Though, sometimes the house was just too big and he felt empty almost. Eleanore had picked this home and property out personally. It had been up for estate auction and her family had paid way under the market price. Though, Thranduil was still paying his mother and father in law back for it after all.

He and Eleanore had planned on adopting or fostering at least one or two more children, but then she had gotten sick and Thranduil just couldn't bare to adopt or foster without her. His plan had been to adopt another Russian orphan. Thranduil knew he had been lucky to find a family so quickly. Many Russian orphans were not as lucky; especially if they were disabled in any way. It was a cruel fate for many. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he shut the front door behind him. The house was mostly quiet but the lights were on. There was a bark from the living room and he bent to stroke the dog's back as the goldendoodle came to greet him, “why hello Maxim!” He gushed as the doodle jumped and barked before trotting off again. “Legs?” He called and heard a call from the living room.

“Shouldn't you be in bed?” He asked his 15 year old son who paused his game and stood to give his father a quick hug. 

“Nyet, it isn't that late. It is only 10 pm!” He said as Thranduil returned the hug to his son. “Did you have fun with your date Papa?” Thranduil nodded as he pushed back the blond tresses away from his son's face,

“Da, it was a great time. We ate at Le Gavroche. Don't you have archery practice early?” Thranduil asked as he saw his son's ears turn red,

“I guess I will be going to bed,” the teenager murmured and turned off his game before calling for Maxim to follow him up the stairs to his bedroom. Thranduil shook his head and chuckled slightly as he turned out the lights and made his own way up the stairs. He felt a cold shower was in his future. He could still feel the way that Bard made him feel. Though, it was too late for him to wash his hair. He didn't wish to spend 2 hours drying it by hand or sitting for 30 minutes under a hair dryer. If he went to bed with wet hair, it would end up curly and tangled and then it would be an hour and a half of brushing to make it right. So, the tall silver haired man pulled his hair into a tight bun upon his head as he grabbed a towel and his robe to shower.

Thranduil turned the rainfall shower head on and put it to just barely lukewarm. Maybe not a fully cold shower but close enough. First, his dress shoes and socks were taken off as he entered the bathroom. He stripped the suit jacket and shirt off easily enough. His under shirt came next. At that, he turned to look in the mirror and eye himself slightly. His chest was pale with just a bare hint of blond curls upon his breast. Thranduil gently ran his fingers down and across the almost silver scars beneath his pecks. It had been many years and Thranduil had learned to live with the scars as a win. He won against his own body and it now showed. Granted, his chest was well defined from working hard at ice skating and all the yoga and ballet he also did. The scars were barely visible unless you truthfully knew what to look for.

Long fingers gently trailed down the small blond happy trail to his suit slacks. He undid the black belt and slipped that off and to the floor before his slacks were unbuttoned and dropped. He stepped out of the pants and let his fingers trail over the tight pair of green briefs he wore. Thranduil slowly fingered the pouch that held his packer. It had been years since he wore one but had worn one just in case Bard had grabbed him. It would not do if Bard grabbed and realized that Thranduil was not packing really anything between his legs. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the packer out and sat it on the sink counter before slipping fully out of his briefs. He did eye his privates and made a face. Thranduil could feel the dysphoria kicking in and felt his chest tighten as he ran his fingers down his pubic hairs and pulled away quickly before he walked swiftly to the shower and opened the door to climb in. Thranduil felt his chest heave as he tried not to have a panic attack. What if Bard didn't like him like this? What if Bard rejected him? Thranduil didn't know if he could handle the rejection. 

Tears started to flow and he was sobbing into the water as his eyes closed; the cool water washing over him. It should have been refreshing but all it did was hide his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and will have another chapter next week. Please review those really help my motivation


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall russian decides maybe the truth is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some semblance of sex in this chapter. Some mention of transgender reaffirming surgery and lots of consent. Consent is sexy BTW

The week seemed to pass by in a daze for Thranduil. He received a few texts from Bard but had with drawn himself and could not seem to reply with any enthusiasm like he wished. Thranduil just moved through the movements of his classes; not even fighting over some of the advances of one very hungry eyed woman. 

When Tuesday came, Thranduil didn't even want to get out of bed. He sighed as he turned off his alarm that went off at 7 am. He stood and pulled on his robe over his silk pajamas. Legolas was already up and making pancakes as Thranduil padded downstairs, “Morning!” He chirped and settled on a stool at the island. “Pancakes?” He asked curiously as Legolas nodded and flipped two onto a plate for Thranduil,

“Da, was going to make eggs. Do you want fried?” Thranduil made an agreeable sound as he put butter and syrup on the pancakes,

“you did not have to make breakfast, Legs... I could have done it,” Thranduil murmured as he cut into the fluffy pancakes.

“Yeah, I know but you have been a bit down lately. I thought the date went well?” He asked and Thranduil made a small sound as he sighed and put down his fork,

“he doesn't know.” Was all Thranduil said. Legolas looked over his shoulder and frowned,

“know? Know what?” It took a minute and then his eyes went wide, “oh he does not know that... Well why don't you tell him? He seems like a good guy from the way you talk about him. I only saw him that one time. You won't know until you try, Papa,” Legolas murmured gently with a shrug.

Thranduil made another sound as he pushed his pancakes around on his plate, “and what if he rejects me? What if he doesn't like who I am?” Thranduil asked his son. Granted, this was not a conversation he should be having with his 15 year old, but Thranduil didn't have anyone else he could talk to.

 

“Than he is not worth your time and you could find better,” Legolas stated as he cracked two eggs into the pan. Thranduil had to admit that Legolas had a solid point. If Bard didn't accept him for who he was than he was not worth his time. Thranduil just hoped it wasn't so. He shrugged it off and went back to eating as Legolas handed him the plate with eggs as the young teen sat to eat his own eggs next to his father. Thranduil smiled and ruffled his son's hair, “thank you Legs.” Legolas shrugged as he continued to eat as well.

*** 

After Thranduil finished his morning jog with Maxim, and had showered he quickly grabbed his phone and texted Bard. 'Can we meet to talk? Maybe coffee? I have something I need to talk to you about.' He sent the text and waited for the reply. He knew that Bard worked his early mornings on people's budgets and spent some of the day working on the apartment complex he lived in. Thranduil just hoped that maybe Bard would have some free time.

It was about an hour later when Bard texted back, 'You kinda ghosted me. I guess I could meet you for coffee. What about that small cafe near the rink? I think its called Green Dragon Bistro?' Thranduil sent a text back, 

'I know exactly where that is. Meet in an hour?' When Thranduil got the confirmation, he went to tell Legolas he would be going out. Legolas had planned on a ride out to go fishing with a friend, Tauriel, who was coming up. He wished his son a good day and left in his BMW. 

Thranduil was nervous and couldn't help but speed slightly into town. He hadn't made his way into the heart of Baltimore for the past few days. Thankfully, it was a Tuesday and most people were working their 9-5 job. He easily made it to the bistro within an hour and found a parking spot. Thranduil put in some change into the meter and made his way inside. 

The tall silver haired man ordered himself a chai latte and found a seat outside to sit. It was only 10 am and wasn't yet hot from the summer. It wasn't long before Bard was walking up the side walk. They made eye contact and Bard gave a small smile. “Let me get a coffee,” He murmured as Thranduil nodded. 

Bard ordered himself a black coffee with three sugars and moved back out to the table that Thranduil was sitting at. He settled slightly and cleared his throat as he took a sip of the warm beverage. Thranduil played with his cup slightly, his long hair falling in his face as he frowned. He just wasn't sure how to bring this up to the other man.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Bard finally asked to break the awkward silence. “We had a great date on Friday. It is Tuesday and you haven't answered a single text from me all weekend. What is it Thranduil?” Thranduil looked up and then looked around. Thankfully, there really wasn't a lot of people around as he moved his cup back and forth within his hands.

“I'm sorry. I haven't been totally truthful with you. I was scared of rejection and still am, but Legolas brought up a good point. I need to be honest. You need to know if we are to... well I do not know what we are we only had one date. I would love to date more, but you need to know,” Thranduil felt himself rambling and Bard tried to follow as the Russian went between using some Russian words and even French before going back to English,

“I caught half of that. Can you stay in just English? I don't speak French or Russian.” Thranduil blushed,

“Oh! Please do forgive me. I do that when I am nervous. It is a curse to know more than one language sometimes.” He cleared his throat and sat up to look at Bard in the eyes. Bard kept the deep blue gaze with his own dark brown eyes.

“Bard Bowman, I am transgender.” Thranduil felt a weight off of his shoulders as Bard cocked an eyebrow,

“Transgender?” He asked curiously. “Do you mean you are... I mean you look male are you not?” He asked as he tried to process. Thranduil slightly deflated as he shook his head,

“I was born Thranduillia. I was born female in Moscow, Russia. I was left as an infant in an orphanage. I was lucky that the people who adopted me was so loving. When I was 11, it was apparent that I was not... normal. To save me possible heart break and pain and suffering by the Russian government my family sent me to an all girl's boarding school in Bordeaux, France. I met my wife there. We were both kids and became fast friends. We did ballet and she taught me French while I taught her Russian...” He trailed off as he looked at Bard's reaction. When Bard made a move for him to continue, Thranduil finished telling his story. How he started to take hormones and had chest reconstructive surgery. How he had his birth certificate amended and legally changed his name to the male version of his original birth name. When he finished, Thranduil held his breath as Bard seemed to contemplate,

“Well, I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting you to tell me you were straight or that you weren't interested in me in that way. This was completely different. I won't lie and tell you I totally understand but that doesn't change the fact that I like you,” Bard shrugged and Thranduil felt a weight really release from his shoulders as he slumped in his seat, hands falling from his cup.

“Please, if you have questions I will answer. I do not mind really. I just... I wanted you to know if we were to date. I am not opposed to sex and well you would find out when we ended up in bed after all,” Thranduil said with a shrug and Bard chuckled slightly,

“I guess that is true. I don't really have any questions at the moment. I am guessing you want me to not tell my kids?” Thranduil nodded slightly,

“do you mind? Just for now. I want to see how this plays out before we throw that out. You will be the only person besides my son of knowing this. Well, besides my personal doctor and he won't tell anyone without a giant lawsuit.” Thranduil grinned as Bard laughed and nodded,

“I don't mind. Thank you for telling me. I will ask questions if I can think of them.” Thranduil let his hands lift and grab Bards as he leaned forward; almost knocking their cups over as he grabbed Bard into a rather rough kiss. Bard was a bit taken a back but soon kissed the tall man back as he groaned softly. Bard felt his lips move upon Thranduil's as Thranduil let his tongue slip out and into Bard's lips and mouth. Bard reciprocated as he let his tongue mingle with Thranduil's. 

Once both were thoroughly kissed with swollen lips, Thranduil pulled back and settled in his seat, panting ever so slightly, “I have wanted to do that since I left you Friday.” He admitted and Bard gave a slight grin as he nodded slightly and pushed his hair out of his face. 

“That was... Would you like to go back to my apartment? The kids are at summer school...” Thranduil nodded and quickly lead Bard back to his car to make the short drive back to Bard's apartment.

*** 

Once they made it to the elevator, Thranduil's hands were all over Bard as Bard pressed Thranduil into the elevator's wall. His own hands were groping and pressing against Thranduil's sides and buttocks. Though, they pulled away quickly and stood almost innocently as the elevator opened and someone got in on the 3rd floor. They stayed a decent away from each other as the elevator moved to the 5th floor.

When they got off and the doors shut, Bard was grabbing for his keys as Thranduil was pressing his body against Bard's back. Bard was laughing softly as he finally unlocked the deadbolt and opened the apartment door. The small space was neat and organized. You could tell there were children in the home. A few pieces of clothes laid over the sofa, shoes strewn near the door, and a video game console hooked up to the TV in the living room.

The kitchen had a few dishes left over from a hurried breakfast. The bathroom door was open and there was a curling iron on the sink and a few towels on the floor. Two bedroom doors were shut, but Bard's was open. His room was sparse with a full sized bed. It still had not been made and his pajama pants lay upon the floor. There was a half full dirty clothes hamper in one corner, and a small desk holding a desktop that he used for his work.

Thranduil did make a few observations but was soon back to Bard as the smaller male picked him up and flopped him down upon the bed. Thranduil was a bit shocked that Bard was able to lift his form and plop him down. Though, shock turned to awe as Bard stripped off the plain grey shirt he wore. He was more handsome than Thranduil could have ever imagined. 

Bard's chest was tanned with a nice spread of dark, curly chest hair. It lead to a dark happy trail that followed down his flat stomach, and ended where his jeans lay upon his hips. Those hips were slender and he had an almost perfect V showing just barely above the top of his jeans. Thranduil almost groaned as Bard undid his brown belt and threw it to the floor and climbed upon the bed as his tennis shoes were kicked off hurriedly.

Bard had watched the way Thranduil eyed him as he stripped his shirt off. It had been quite a while since anyone looked at him in that way. He couldn't help but show off slightly as he straddled Thranduil's own slender hips. He bent down and quickly let his lips find Thranduil's. Thranduil groaned and returned the kiss as long fingers tightened within the black, wavy locks. Bard enjoyed the slight twinge of pain he got from the pulls as he kissed Thranduil rather thoroughly. 

Thranduil was almost sorry when Bard finally pulled back. His blue eyes were glazy and he had to shake his head slightly as he cleared his throat. “I have never been kissed so thoroughly in my life,” he drawled as he gasped for air. Bard just grinned slightly as he shrugged,

“well you are very kissable...” Bard murmured as he ran his fingers across Thranduil's cheek and down his neck to his chest. Though, the darker male stopped and looked at Thranduil. “Do you want this? I don't want to do anything you don't want.” He murmured as Thranduil took his hand and brought the male's fingers to his lips to kiss. Thranduil nodded before leaning up slightly,

“I want this. I want this very much Bard Bowman. Please...” The man murmured as Bard nodded and slowly lifted off so he could pull the polo Thranduil wore out of his pants and over his head. Thranduil helped as much as he could. Though, he pressed Bard off so he could unbuckle his own belt and undo the pair of slacks he wore. He left the pants up as Bard let his fingers caress through the light curls upon his chest. 

Those same fingers trailed down and he touched the silver scars, “is this where you had surgery?” He asked curiously as Thranduil moved to grab his hand and nodded ever so slightly,

“I was lucky to not be too endowed. I have always been tall and very willowy.” Thranduil explained before dropping Bard's hand. Bard hummed and nodded as he trailed up but stopped at the small perky nipple,

“how sensitive are your nipples?”

“Excuse me?” Thranduil asked back as he cocked an eyebrow,

“well I know with women's boob jobs they can lose feeling in their nipples... I was curious if you had feeling or not,” Bard shrugged as Thranduil thought,

“you know it has been so long since my nipples have been played with. I do not know.” Thranduil shrugged as Bard nodded and let one finger trail across the bud. Thranduil instantly gasped his eyes going wide as he bucked his hips. That made Bard grin as he nodded in satisfaction. He bent over the taller male and grasped the nipple between his lips and started to lick. Thranduil couldn't help but fist the thick, curly locks as he arched up for more friction. “Ah!” He gasped and bucked. Bard just hummed happily as his other hand played with the other bud. 

Thranduil kept struggling and grinding up. He could feel where Bard was quite hard in his jeans and he welcomed the slight friction between his own slacks Thranduil could feel himself ache from want and need. 

He was almost too into it and did not feel Bard's calloused fingers trail down his own blond happy trail to his pants. At first, Bard moved to press his fingers into his pants and boxers, but stopped and looked up at Thranduil for permission. Thranduil bit his lip slightly and shook his head. Bard let go of his nipple to kiss him on the lips and nodded. “Like this...” Thranduil murmured against his lips as he lead Bard's fingers between his legs outside of his slacks.

Thranduil slowly showed him how to rub and touch him in all the right ways and Bard happily obliged. He laid his head back and moaned as he pressed his chest up in silent want for more attention. Bard agreed whole heartedly and moved to Thranduil's other nipple and quickly started to suck and lick. Thranduil happily bucked and rubbed against the fingers as Bard played with his nipples. 

It didn't take long for Thranduil to feel the tightening in his groin. Shivers ran up his spine and his body tightened like a spring before he bucked one last time and cried out in orgasm. After a few seconds of grinding and moaning he pushed Bard away moaning, “too much way too much!” He panted as Bard chuckled and lay back upon the bed next to him. His own hand went to the tent in his pants and he adjusted it slightly. Thranduil rose an eye brow, “oh my... Let me help you with that,” he purred as he pressed Bard against the pillows before Bard could make an objection.

Thranduil made quick work and pulled the undone jeans down the man's slender hips. His boxer briefs came along for the ride and Bard sprang from the confinement. Bard bit his lip and groaned as he leaned back. Thranduil hummed in appreciation and slowly used long, slender fingers to stroke the warm flesh.

Bard did his best to not buck his hips, but it had been quite a while since anyone had touched his dick besides his own hand. Thranduil grinned and let his thumb run across the tip were a small pearl of precum glistened. Bard threw his head back and grunted softly. The silver haired man said nothing as he bent down and let his tongue run along the tip and down the shaft before his mouth encircled Bard fully. Bard let his hands fall into the silver hair and help guide the other man on his dick.

Thranduil let Bard set the pace and happily moved his mouth to the movements of Bard's hands. Though, when Bard pushed him down too far and Thranduil gagged; Bard let up as Thranduil reoriented himself and then happily went back to suck. Bard did murmur a bit of an apology but Thranduil waved it off as he gulped and took as much as he could.

He was a bit unskilled on deep throating and Bard was decently sized. Thranduil would guess anywhere between 6 and 7 inches plus easily 2 and a half inches around. The man slowly slid his tongue around as he gulped further which made Bard groan and buck ever so slightly. Bard's hands went back into his hair and helped guide Thranduil again. Bard could feel his peak rising as his stomach tightened and his toes curled. His eyes fell shut as he arched and gave a few encouraging moans before he pulled back ever so slowly,

“Thrand... If you don't stop I am going to cum in your mouth,” Bard murmured and Thranduil grinned the best he could around the man's cock. That only encouraged him more and he happily kept pace; even going a bit faster on bobbing up and down. Though, he did have to hold back his gag reflex to the best of his ability. Bard's eyes fluttered and he arched up as he shifted and gave a few small thrusts before he cried out. It took everything he held to not shove Thranduil fully down on his cock as he shot warm spurts of cum along Thranduil's tongue.

Thranduil licked and sucked happily until Bard was spent. Bard pulled Thranduil off ever so slowly and pulled him into a tight hug as he panted. Thranduil grinned as he wiped his mouth clean and gave Bard a kiss upon his cheek, “that was amazing. You taste so delicious. I could do that every morning!” He drawled as Bard chuckled tiredly,

“give me about ten minutes and I can easily be ready for another round,” he murmured and Thranduil shook his head slightly. “Do you not want to have sex?” Bard asked curiously as he sat up and Thranduil worried his lips slightly,

“I do but I am unsure how far I am willing to go... I do not exactly like what is in between my legs and normally when I have sex with a man he just.. Well takes me from behind,” Thranduil admitted softly, “and with Eleanore I was always the one on top. So that never came into question... Let me think on it before we go that far, da?” Bard agreed as Thranduil glanced at the end table clock and yelped, “ah! I have a yoga class in an hour! I must go home and shower and get ready. Forgive me, I did quite enjoy myself.” He murmured as he jumped up and started to search for his shirt as he buttoned his pants and cursed his belt as it was buckled haphazardly.

Bard chuckled and picked up the shirt, handing it to Thranduil who gratefully threw it on and didn't worry to tuck it into his pants. The dark haired man pulled his jeans and briefs up but didn't worry too much on buttoning them or pulling a shirt on as he lead Thranduil to the front door. “See you at 5 30?” He asked and Thranduil gave a nod, turning to kiss him softly,

“Da, I will see you at 5 30. Have a good day, Bard,” Bard grinned and nodded as he watched Thranduil leave. When the tall silver haired man disappeared upon the elevator he shut the door and quickly went to take a nice cool shower.

*** 

Bard decided to do a bit of research on transgender men after Thranduil had left. His mind was swirling but he seemed to understand most of the details he thought he should know. Though, he was quite interested in how Thranduil looked between his legs. He had looked up trans men's privates and had been amazed at what testosterone could do to a woman's... er well in this case man's clitoris. All the research had gotten him behind on his normal work which meant he worked until the kids had gotten home from summer school. It was their last week; which Bard was not looking forward to.

*** 

Thranduil had rushed back to his large home in the country and pulled up. He easily moved into the house and seen that Maxim was not there which meant Legolas was out with Tauriel still at the lake. He had a feeling he would have quite a bit of fish to fillet. Though, he didn't mind too much and enjoyed the fish meals.

The tall man gave his maid a quick greeting and grabbed a quick shower. Once he was showered and dry, he slipped into his yoga clothes; that consisted of a pair of yoga pants, and a black sleeveless tank. After that, he slipped on his slip on shoes and made his way downstairs to his studio. There was an outside door that lead down into his basement studio that his clients always took. Thranduil checked the room that held his washer and dryer and was pleased to see there was nothing running. After he did that, he set up his stereo and laid out his mat before starting to stretch on the bar against the mirrored wall.

It didn't take long for the ten middle aged women to appear. He greeted them all with smiles and pleasantries before starting the class. Though, his mind was still on a dark and rough man just an hours drive away. He knew that by tonight he would be seeing him again and that got him through the women blatantly flirting with him and touching him in slightly inappropriate ways. 

*** 

5:30 came easily enough and Bard tried not to hurry Tilda along the street. He did his best to not seem eager to see the tall ice skater. Tilda was happily chatting about what she did in summer school and being quite excited for the skating class. She was also asking about when they were going out to Thranduil's home to celebrate her birthday considering Sunday was her actual birthday. Bard looked down and shook his head,

“I will ask him when we get there.” Bard said as Tilda nodded. It didn't take long for them to get to the ice rink. She happily ran to the girl's locker room to change into her warm clothes and skates. Bard made his way to the rink where Thranduil was skating around in circles, doing a few steps and movements. Though, he floundered when he saw Bard and grinned as he skated to the wall where Bard leaned over. 

Thranduil didn't care if anyone saw; he happily pulled Bard into a sweet kiss before he pulled back, “it was hell not seeing you,” Thranduil purred and Bard chuckled, running fingers along his cheek and into his hair giving a light tug,

“I uh, well did some research.” Bard stated with a small flush and Thranduil rose an eyebrow,

“do you have questions?” Bard shook his head,

“not at the moment no. Though Tilda has one. When are we coming to your home for her birthday? She can't stop talking.” Thranduil grinned slightly, 

“How about this Saturday? I will make her a cake, nyet do not try and object!” Thranduil cut before Bard could even open his mouth before he went on, “we will ride out to the lake, swim and fish if she wishes. Then we can eat cake and maybe pizza. She can open her presents and then anything she wants. Every child turning ten deserves something big!” Thranduil was waving his hands with every word and it made Bard laugh ever so slightly as he watched the silver haired Russian talk not only with his lips but his hands.

Tilda soon made her way out and Thranduil turned with a smile, “Lets get to your class little one!” He enthused, “and then Saturday you and your family can come to my home for your party does that sound like a plan?” When Tilda gave a happy squeal Thranduil threw his head back and laughed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the little one's tenth birthday! A nice ride to a pretty lake for swimming and fishing before cake and presents, plus some fiery intimacy between an ice skater and financial advisor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex. I repeat there will be sex! It is sex between a cis man and a trans man. Mentions of bio female parts as well as "female" ejaculation (I dunno how to say that without being offensive). If that bothers you skip over the part that Thrand and Bard go to bed. If not, read and hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also if you can figure out where the horses names come from you win!

All week had been nothing but Tilda and her plans for her birthday. So much so, she had caused a fight between herself and her older siblings. Bain was yelling he wasn't even going to go because she would not stop. This had caused Tilda to cry how her brother didn't love her. Of course, this caused Bard to jump in and yell at Bain for yelling at his little sister. Which, of course caused Sigrid to go mother hen and get onto Bain for yelling.

The fall out had been so bad that Bard almost canceled this trip altogether but knew that would have caused an even bigger melt down. Though, he had canceled their Thursday lesson with Thranduil. He had texted Thranduil to explain and apologize. Thranduil was empathetic and enthused on seeing them that Saturday. 

*** 

Saturday came and Tilda was a ball of excitement as Bard packed their jeep up with swim suits, towels, and Tilda's wrapped presents. Sigrid got into the front seat after asking to drive out there. Bard had flat told her no because it was a way shes never driven. Sigrid slightly pouted and complained why have a driver's license if she could never drive. Bard ignored it as Bain and Tilda climbed into the back. He started the old and rusted jeep and started out.

Truthfully, Bard only barely remembered where Greenwood Ranch was, and Thranduil's home was on another part of the property. Bard let Tilda pick the radio station and shushed any complaints from the older Bowman children as he drove the winding roads out of town. The drive was quite refreshing and he enjoyed the greenery and scenery. There seemed to be a small town in between Baltimore and where Thranduil lived. The small town held a post office, gas station, and pizza place. He had not caught the name when they passed through.

It took a little bit but he found the entrance and drove up the long drive, parking behind Thranduil's silver BMW out front. Tilda jumped out first her eyes wide, “wow, Da this place is huge!” Bard nodded as he felt his breath catch a bit. This house was massive. He almost felt dwarfed. It sat upon a slight hill and was surrounded by a perfectly manicured lawn and hedges. The doors opened and Thranduil stepped out with a small smile,

 

“why hello there! Welcome, come come in!” He waved his hand, “I hope you do not mind dogs? Maxim is quite gentle I promise,” he said as the large goldendoodle ran out barking happily. Tilda squealed and ran to greet the fluffy pooch. Sigrid and Bain looked at one another their eyes wide as they looked at Bard. Bard shrugged as he unlatched the boot of the jeep. 

“Tauriel, a friend of Legolas is here. I hope you do not mind. Her father runs a large business and is throwing a corporate party and she doesn't like dressing up and being the doting daughter. So, she comes here.” Thranduil explained as Sigrid and Bain greeted Thranduil before making their way inside behind the dog and Tilda.

Thranduil stepped around the children and moved down to first give Bard a rough kiss before helping him with the bags, “I believe Tauriel is Sigrid's age.” He said softly, “Legolas sprang her on me when she showed up last night. She stays in one of the guest rooms often. They have been friends since grade school. Tauriel even had met Eleanore a few times.” Bard hummed as he returned the kiss before slamming the boot shut,

“I don't think Til or Sigrid and Bain will mind terribly.” He said with a smile. “This place is.. wow I was not expecting so big!” He laughed nervously as he moved towards the door, Thranduil blushed slightly,

“Ah yes well Eleanore and I wanted more kids and we loved horses and the privacy... It just didn't feel right to sell this place when she passed. Her father paid it off for us though I pay him back monthly mostly through what I make on the riding lessons and trail rides they do through the spring summer and fall.” Thranduil explained as he shut the door behind them.

“Legolas!” He called as the blond haired boy came around, “Legolas you remember Bard da? I see you have met his children. Tilda, the little one is turning ten tomorrow. Sigrid is a year older than you and Bain is a year younger.” He nodded to them respectively as the tall, willowy red headed girl came around the corner and smiled as she nodded to Thranduil and then Bard,

“This is Tauriel Greenleaf. Her father runs the Greenleaf corporation that is working on how to recycle better and you know all that jazz,” Thranduil stated with a wave of his hand, “she will be here for the weekend. In fact, Tilda she helped make your cake!” Tilda gasped and got wide eyes looking at the girl as she smiled and bent down to held out a hand,

“I want to be a pastry chef and Thranduil has such a large kitchen. I was happy to make it! Thranduil and Legolas helped as well though,”

“Oh yeah, I helped and by helped I did all the dishes you made,” Legolas grumbled as she hip bumped him once. They both laughed as Bard rose an eyebrow at Thranduil who gave a shrug. 

“Are you all ready to go riding? Tilda, you okay with riding with me or your Da?” She nodded nervously as she looked to Bard. Bard gave her an affectionate pat as Thranduil smiled, “good now Legolas you and Tauriel go get the cart ready. We will hook it up to Bella and I'll lead her with a lead rope.” Legolas and Tauriel nodded,

“You wanna help?” Tauriel asked Sigrid who nodded and took the bags that Bard held that held their things. Tilda followed after the older kids as Bain groaned not wanting to help but not wanting to be left out.

“So.. Legolas and Tauriel?” Bard asked curiously as Thranduil scoffed,

“oh no! They have been friends for so long... Tauriel is dating a boy named Kili at their school. Truthfully, I sometimes wonder if Legolas may be more attracted to boys...” He trailed off and shrugged before waving a hand to follow the kids. Bard followed slowly as they walked out the back door to the expansive back yard.

It had a nice deck set up with a set of stairs leading to a patio with a large fire pit, chairs, and a grill. It also had a good sized in ground pool. It wasn't fenced in and there was a path that lead to the stables up the hill. The walk took about 20 minutes but really wasn't that bad. It was probably about 85 degrees outside and was a bit humid.

Bard sighed when they finally made it to the stables. A stable hand stood there holding a large bay gelding and he smiled in greeting, “Mr. Oropherson, I have Stayer ready for you to ride. Bella is hooked up to the cart,” he nodded where Legolas and the other kids stood. Legolas held her reigns and was petting the shaggy mare. Thranduil nodded happily and smiled a bit,

“Bard you said you can ride? What about the others?” Bard shook his head,

“Only guided trail rides. Tilda will ride double with me if that is okay?” Thranduil nodded as Tilda leaned into Bard ever so slowly. 

“I would like Bard to ride Swallow shes a gentle horse and her gait is rather smooth... Bain and Sigrid should have Wildrose and Traveller. Give Tauriel one of her father's horses which ever she wishes.” He said with a nod as Legolas said loudly,

“Can I have Mist please? Shes quick!” Thranduil shook his head,

“this is not going to be a race between you and Tauriel! We have inexperienced riders. No Stepper either. Hes been extra incorrigible as of late. “ Legolas puffed as Tauriel perked up,

“I would like to ride Arrow. I can saddle her if you like?” The stable groom nodded and she darted off to the palomino mare and got the horse out to get her saddled.

“Fine, I want Moonlight,” Legolas said and Thranduil nodded in agreement as Legolas went to saddle the horse. Bella stood patiently, all of Thranduil's horses knowing not to move when their reigns were dropped. Thranduil gave Bard a smile,

“I am going to saddle your horse if you like?” Bard shrugged as he smiled, still holding onto Tilda who was fascinated. Two other grooms got Wildrose and Traveller out and saddled. Wildrose a willowly bay mare and Traveller a large grey gelding.

 

*** 

After everyone was settled, they all rode out. Bard had Tilda in front of him and had her hold the reigns as he mostly controlled the gelding with his knees. Thranduil rode much the same on Stayer with the lead rope tied to his saddle. The cart horse, Bella, moved ever so easily behind him pulling the cart loaded with fishing equipment, bags of towels and swim suits, and the like. 

“Hey, Tauriel race you,” Legolas taunted and Tauriel grinned,

“you know Arrow can beat Moonlight any day!” She was ready to kick the horse into a full on run when Thranduil made a noise that made her stop as she looked back,

“Nyet! You will not! This is not a time for you two to go running off. We have guests please be mindful of someone who can't ride as good as yourselves,” Legolas made a face and Tauriel murmured an apology before dropping her reigns slightly. Thranduil made a sound and looked over at Bard, “forgive them. They ride out here almost every time they are together during the summer. It is a beautiful lake. I stock the lake once a year and I don't let Legolas over fish. He is allowed to only catch things big enough to eat. Anything else gets tossed back in. If it can't be for whatever reason we feed the local ducks and geese,” Thranduil explained. Bard listened intently as Tilda perked up at the idea of ducks and geese.

The lake came into view and everyone's breath caught before all three Bowman children murmured, “wow...” Thranduil reigned in to a stop and pointed to a small fenced off area,

“we can park the horses there,” He explained as he got off. Once he stepped off Stayer, he moved and helped Tilda down before Bard followed suit. Both Bain and Sigrid got off their horses as they lead them into the fenced in yard with Legolas and Tauriel. Thranduil undid Bella from the cart and took her and Stayer into the yard as well. Bard did the same with Swallow. 

“We are going to go fish is that okay?” Legolas asked pointing to Tauriel and Bain. Thranduil gave a nod and smiled as they grabbed their supplies and started for the fishing area.

“They fish over there. We set up boundaries and this is the swimming area. It doesn't get too deep and the currents are gentle.” Thranduil explained, pointing to the orange floaters on rope in the lake. “Sigrid what do you wish to do?” She thought then looked at Tilda,

“do you wanna swim together?” Tilda got excited,

“yeah lets go!” Thranduil laughed and smiled, pointing to the small building that held buckets, and horse food.

“You two can change into your swim suits in there if you like. Bard?” Bard shrugged as he had already started to strip. It took everything for Thranduil to not jump the man as he stripped his boots and jeans off, leaving him in a pair of green swim trunks. His shirt was next, leaving him bare besides his trunks,

“I think a dip will be nice you?” Thranduil gulped slightly and nodded as he started to undress as well, having had the same idea and wear his trunks under his riding jeans. Though, he pulled off the polo and had on an under shirt not too comfortable being completely topless. It had been years but he was self conscious around someone who wasn't just Legolas. 

The girls came back out in their swim suits and both happily waded into the cool lake. Tilda laughed as Sigrid splashed her, both playing together. Bard started for the water but Thranduil stopped him with a hand and pulled him back, “you have no idea how much I want to just throw a towel down and take you in my mouth... You are so sexy,” the Russian growled as Bard groaned and licked his lips gently,

“maybe another time...” He murmured as Thranduil nodded. “Why don't you take your shirt off?” Thranduil flushed,

“I just.. am conscious of my body. What if someone sees my scars and ask?” Bard shook his head,

“they aren't that noticeable but whatever you want to make you more comfortable. Come, lets go take a dip” Thranduil agreed happily. 

The happy group spent a few hours playing in the water and fishing. Tilda and Sigrid had joined the other kids as Bard sat at the edge of the water with Thranduil just soaking up the sun. He knew he would end up a nice crispy brown but wondered if Thranduil may burn with his paler skin. Though, Legolas seemed to be slightly tanned and Tauriel may have been red haired but she was also sun darkened. Bard knew all three of his kids would soak in the sun and turn golden to dark brown. It was just in their genes after all.

***   
The ride back went just as well, this time Tilda riding with Thranduil quite happily. Legolas had decided to keep 6 rather good sized trout they had all caught. Once back at the large home, Thranduil sighed looking at the cooler with the fish, “you know Legs, I was not expecting to clean fish. We were going to do cake and ice cream!” Bard grinned a bit,

“I can do it. Just get me a good filleting knife.” He shrugged as Thranduil rose an eyebrow,

“you will get rather dirty...”

“I will do it in my swim trunks. I am guessing you have a bathroom I can clean up in yea? I can tell you that the kids will be fine winding down from the swimming and fishing while I clean the fish off. You can't exactly freeze them like that.” Thranduil hummed and nodded just happy to see Bard half naked again as Legolas went and brought out the fillet knife,

“I will take everyone into the family room we can play games.” He offered as Bard smiled,

“thanks kid. That works for me.” When Legolas left the two adults in the back, Bard plopped the fish down upon the picnic table, “is this okay?” Thranduil nodded as he watched hungrily. Bard stripped out of his jeans and shirt again, tossing them to the side before he went to work on the fish. “you just wanted to see me half naked,” Bard teased and Thranduil made a puffing noise,

“Nyet, I mean.. Da, okay I wanted to see you half naked. You can ride a horse like a champ, and fillet a fish as if it was nothing. Is there anything you can't do?” He asked curiously as he leaned forward and Bard chuckled,

“I can't sing. I sound like a dying walrus just ask my kids. They stuff a sock in my mouth if I try.” He said with a wink as he finished and then disposed of the scales and bones where Thranduil showed him. “Now, where can I clean up?” Thranduil purred and picked up his clothes,

“I have 2 main bathrooms but you can use my en suite.” He said as he started into the house calling out, “Legolas! Bard is going to clean up in my master bath. We will be down for cake and presents soon!” When he heard the call of acknowledgment, he happily lead Bard upstairs and to his bedroom.

Thranduil's room consisted of a large walk in closet. His armoire stood in one corner. His bed was king sized and held dark blue and silk sheets with a light comforter of the same blue. He had a night stand on either side and a large chest at the end of the bed. A TV was mounted facing the bed as well. Bard whistled, his room feeling dwarfed and rather empty comparatively. Thranduil opened the en suite bathroom and heard the whistle this time,

“what?” He asked and Bard shook his head as he moved to the his and her sinks to wash his hands and arms off of the fish scales and guts,

“got my clothes?” He asked over his shoulder before Thranduil was pressing against his back,

“Why would I want to give you your clothes?” The silver haired man purred as his hands moved across the expanse of bare chest. Bard chuckled a bit as he leaned into Thranduil. The tall Russian slowly peppered kisses along his neck and shoulder. This made Bard groan as he arched,  
“Tilda will be up here shortly looking for us... She will want her cake and presents,” he murmured as he turned his head to grab a few small kisses. Thranduil made a few sounds as his hands trailed to the other's trunks and started to work their way into the band.

“Da?” A voice called, making both men jump as Bard cleared his throat, and adjusted the growing erection before he called out,

“in here Til! I am almost done!” He called as Tilda made her way through the room to the bathroom. Thranduil had untangled himself from Bard and was handing Bard his clothes as Tilda popped her head in,

“the older kids are playing Mario Kart and won't let me play.” She mumbled with a frown. “When are we going to do cake and open presents?” She asked, not noticing the sexual tension between the two adults,

“give me five minutes to get dressed alright love?” He asked the girl who nodded and smiled. Bard ruffled her mousy brown hair before she darted out. Bard gave Thranduil an 'I told you so' look as Thranduil pouted. It didn't take too long for Bard to throw his clothes back on before heading downstairs with Thranduil in tow.

“Alright, off the games.” Bard said as he walked into the family room. “We are doing cake and presents. Bain, go get the presents from the car will ya?” Bain groaned but Legolas moved to help as Thranduil ushered everyone else into the dining room. 

Thranduil than disappeared to go get the cake ready. Bain soon came back with the presents and put them where Tauriel had pointed. The Russian dimmed the lights and started singing 'Happy Birthday' as he brought the large 3 tiered cake into the dining room with the candles going. Tilda gasped, her eyes wide as she looked to Bard and back at the cake and clapped as it was set down.

The girl quickly blew the candles out and laughed as she hugged her father then ran and hugged Thranduil happily. Thranduil laughed and hugged back, “I just supplied the supplies. Tauriel is the real mastermind behind this cake!” He drawled as she turned and gave the red head a happy hug,

“thank you so much! I love it!” She cried as Tauriel grinned,

“I didn't know what kind of cake to make you so the top is vanilla, middle is strawberry, and bottom is chocolate,” She explained. “The Ten is made out of sugar paste, tastes better than fondant and the icing is a swiss buttercreme. Thranduil figured you would like purple to match your skates,” She nodded as Tauriel explained and grinned.

“I have ice cream as well!” Thranduil drawled as he sat out the large tub of Neapolitan ice cream. “Just like your cake all three flavors,” he chuckled at his own joke as she giggled,

“can I have a small bit of each? I like all three.” Thranduil nodded and used the knife to cut a bit of each tier for her. He than gave her ice cream and let the rest get their own. Bard settled back not too big of a sweets person. Thranduil knew he shouldn't eat too much but took a small piece of vanilla and leaned against the wall with Bard as the kids settled at their table and laughed as they ate and chatted about everything.

“This is really the happiest I have seen her in two years.” Bard murmured to Thranduil as he swiped a small finger bit of icing. Thranduil chuckled as he nibbled on the cake,

“I am glad to make her happy. I enjoy having my home full. This is what I dreamed of with Eleanore. A loud boisterous home of children!” Thranduil said happily as he offered a bite to Bard. Bard shrugged and took it even though he truly wasn't that hungry for sweets. It was pretty delicious. Better than any cake he had gotten before. Though, that was probably what home made cake tasted like. He just didn't know because he was a disaster at baking. Sigrid did most of their cooking at home. 

It didn't take long for them all to wind down and presents to be opened. Tilda got a new skating outfit from Thranduil, a book called “Create this book!” With different drawing prompts from Sigrid, a gift card for 20 dollars to her favorite store from Bain, and a new tablet from Bard with the conditions that she would not take it out of the house and keep it clean and to not lose the charger like she did with her last one.  
The kids all dissipated as they wound down. Tilda sat at the table attempting to draw in her new book with some pencils procured from Legolas. Though, she was slowly falling asleep even though it was only 6 PM, “maybe we should head out,” Bard said as he nodded towards the tired Tilda. “Shes getting sleepy and I rather not haul her up to the 5th floor.” Thranduil hummed lightly as he looked to Bard,

“Why don't you all stay here? Legolas has a bunk bed he and Bain can share. They seem to be getting along well. Tauriel has a room with a trundle bed, but would give it up to Sigrid and Tilda. Then I have another room that is technically my office but it has a small day bed.” He nodded towards the door that lead into his office space. Bard frowned a bit,

“I wouldn't wish to put you out. Plus, we don't have any changes of clothes...” He said softly, “and where would I sleep? All the bedrooms would be taken. I mean I guess I could sleep on the couch... It looks quite comfortable.” He grinned half heartedly. Thranduil made a noise,

“you would sleep in bed with me! How outrageous letting you sleep on the couch!” His hands went flying as he spoke rapidly; accent really becoming prominent as he slipped in a mix of Russian and French words that Bard did not understand before huffing, “my bed is a king sized bed. We are not some virginal love birds having to sleep apart. We can easily share my bed,” Thranduil said with a nod as Bard gave a quirk of his lips,

“changes of clothes?” Thranduil made another noise as he waved his hands again,

“For one night? I think Tauriel has a sleeping outfit Sigrid can wear and Bain and Legolas look about the same size... I also may have a big shirt Tilda can wear to bed. You... You can sleep naked,” Thranduil gave a light purr that made Bard flush as he chuckled, “and I can easily just throw your clothes in the wash tonight and have them washed and dried easily enough.” Bard gave a sigh but acquiesced,

“alright. One night.” He stated as he put up a finger, “and I will sleep in my underwear not naked,” that made Thranduil pout as Bard moved to rouse the sleeping Tilda, “hey sweets, we are going to stay here tonight. Are you ready to go to bed?” Tilda jerked a bit and then shrugged her head; mousy brown hair flying and settling in curls around her ears and cheeks,

 

“no... but it will be fun to stay here. This is a big house, Da. Bigger than our old house!” She said as she raised her hands. Bard grinned lightly and chuckled,

“Aye, it is much bigger but you are falling asleep sitting up. I know its a bit early but no one will fault you for going to bed now. We had a long day of riding, fishing and swimming plus all that cake and ice cream.” Tilda nodded as she yawned and stood up. “Thranduil show us to her room?” Thranduil nodded and moved into the room with the trundle bed. He pulled it out and then nodded to the bathroom right across the hall,

“I will go grab a shirt she can sleep in.” The tall Russian went up the stairs and came back down with a large, soft cotton shirt for Tilda. Tilda sleepily went into the bathroom, used the toilet, then got herself dressed before coming out to hand Bard her clothes. Thranduil took them and gave Bard a look that said “don't say a word” before he put them in the hamper in the bathroom. 

“I will go tell the others. Think Tauriel will mind giving up the room she normally sleeps in?” He asked as Thranduil shook his head,

“shes a good kid and really wished she wasn't an only child. I bet she would be happy to give it up for the evening. I don't see those two going to bed any time soon though,” Thranduil drawled as they walked to the family room. There sat Sigrid and Tauriel, talking about boys and the like while Bain and Legolas tried to kill each other on one of those first person shooters.

“Alright Sig, Bain, we will be staying here for the night. Tauriel, Thranduil kind of gave up your room for Sigrid and Tilda. I hope you don't mind?” Tauriel shook her head and smiled,

“na, I stay in the office sometimes. I just like the bigger bed. I will grab my stuff from the guest room and move it soon.” She said as Sigrid made a noise of happiness,

“oh Da! Tauriel is so nice and cool!” She said with a grin as Bain looked over then back at the screen and cried out as Legolas killed him,

“Bain you will be bunking with Legolas. He has a bunk bed,” Bard said and Legolas grinned,

“you can have the top bunk if ya want?”

“Cool! I haven't slept in a bunk bed for a while. Sometimes when I stay at my friend's I do, but its been a few months,” Bain said as he respawned in the game and went back to trying to kill of Legolas. Bard shook his head and sighed softly,

“all of you go to bed at a decent time and don't wake up your sister. Shes tuckered out from our adventure today alright?” When he got the sounds of acknowledgment from the two Bowman children and even Tauriel and Legolas, he turned to Thranduil who nodded a bit and smiled at him,

“would you like a shower or hot bath?” He asked almost innocently enough. Bard had a feeling this was just one way Thranduil was attempting to get him naked. Bard shrugged slightly as he followed Thranduil up the stairs. He wasn't all that tired, maybe a bit sore from using muscles to ride that he hadn't used since he was a teen back in Wales. 

“I guess a shower would be nice... Though that tub looked quite comfortable,” Bard murmured as Thranduil opened the door to his room before shutting and locking it. 

“Oh, it is quite nice. You know it can fit two people...” Thranduil started and Bard shook his head,

“We went on one date... I don't wish to move too fast,” he murmured and sighed as he moved to run a finger along his cheek, “I like you, Thranduil. I like you a lot but I have a family to think about and don't wish to rush or ruin anything we may have. Plus, you are my daughter's ice skating instructor. Should we really be doing this?” He asked as Thranduil grabbed his fingers and gave them a few small kisses on the tips of his fingers.

“Probably not. I always made it my policy to never date a client. Or in this case a client's father... I also like you, Bard. I haven't felt this way towards anyone besides my wife. I do not wish to ruin this but I do enjoy your children and having you around,” Thranduil said as he leaned down slightly. Bard let his head lean up and they locked lips as they kissed slow and gentle. It didn't last long as Bard pulled back; leaving Thranduil wanting more but not pressing.

“Then lets take it slow yeah?” Bard asked breathlessly as he smiled, “I will go take a bath, alone you get ready for bed.” Thranduil hummed and nodded in agreement as Bard slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. He did not lock it because if Thranduil did sneak a peek, he truthfully wouldn't have minded.

Thranduil was quite tempted to peek in on Bard but decided against it. The silver haired man quickly went into the walk in closet and found a pair of silk pajama pants and a cotton t shirt much like the one he let Tilda wear. Though, this one was a deep red that really set nicely against his hair. He slowly brushed his locks and braided it back before climbing into the silk sheets and turning on the TV. He wasn't very tired and didn't think Bard was either. Maybe he could find a movie for them to enjoy on demand? 

As he pondered this, Bard waited silently for an intruding Russian but it did not come. A bit disappointed, he quickly started the tub up and stripped. He sat his clothes on the counter and found a nice fluffy towel before he got into the tub. A sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed into the warm water. Thranduil was right, this could fit two people... Maybe next time? If there was a next time after all. Bard groped and found a wash cloth before grabbing a bar of soap and starting to scrub the day's activities off his body.

Once he was washed, and rinsed he got out and dried the mass of almost perfect curls now. Bard hated that about his hair but knew it would go back to waves once it dried. Once his body was dry, he pulled on his underwear and slowly exited the bathroom, “I left my clothes on the sink is that okay?” He asked as Thranduil set up and then nodded slightly,

“Da, I will throw them in the wash in the morning. I will probably be up before anyone else,” he admitted and patted the bed, “would you like to watch a movie? I know I am not all that tired and I was hoping you were not either?” Bard nodded and slid into the sheets as he leaned against the head board,

 

“No, not really all that tired,” he murmured as he watched Thranduil find something, “you know I was surprised you didn't sneak your way into the bathroom,” he teased as Thranduil grinned.

“oh I wanted to so badly but you made yourself clear. We need to not rush this and me watching you bathe would have rushed it oh so much. It would take all my will power to not strip down and join you!” Bard laughed a bit as Thranduil leaned closer, snuggling against the man's chest. He hummed at feeling the coarse chest hair; lightly playing with it. “You are quite the sexy man, Bard Bowman,” Thranduil purred as Bard grinned and took his fingers away from the chest hair,

“Hmm I know another quite sexy man as well, Thranduil Oropherson,” Thranduil turned a brilliant red and almost giggled as he entangled their fingers happily looking at Bard. The movie was playing but neither was really watching the screen. Bard could feel his chest tighten and breath quicken lightly. This was definitely not going slow! This was the opposite of slow. All he could think about was kissing Thranduil into the bed before stripping him of those silk pajamas and ravaging him. 

Though, Bard was also unsure. Thranduil made it clear he had some body issues. Bard was of course quite curious considering he had only looked up a few things and real life was never like it was portrayed on the internet. He just didn't want to ruin a good thing. Thranduil pressed closer and leaned up to nibble at Bard's ear,

“I know you said take it slow but you are close to me and I can't help myself...” The Russian murmured as Bard groaned and turned to kiss Thranduil again. Their lips locked in a rough and needy kiss. It was all heat and edge as Bard easily turned on his side and over powered Thranduil to the bed. Bard was shorter, but more muscled and broad where as Thranduil was tall, and lithe with willow limbs. Though, Bard had no doubt in his mind that if Thranduil was not wanting this he could easily put it to a stop. He could tell the other had some nice legs and his arms were stronger than they showed.

Bard pulled back after a second and gasped as his eyes trailed over the hungry looking Russian beneath him, “this is not going slow... Maybe I should go sleep on the couch?” He murmured and Thranduil gave a groan and shook his head,

“forget slow, I want you. No, no I need you,” he put emphasis on need as he arched beneath Bard. Bard shook his head but couldn't help it as Thranduil grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled Bard into another needy and hungry kiss. Thranduil's fingers loosened and moved to trail down his bare back, groping Bard's rather nice round ass before going towards the front. He easily found the start of an erection in Bard's underwear. Though, when he went to grab Bard stopped him and pulled away again with a pant. That made Thranduil whine a bit as he arched again and tried to grind up. Bard quickly put his hands on Thranduil's hips and stopped the grinding,

“we need boundaries.” He stated softly as he licked his reddened lips,

“Boundaries?” Thranduil asked as he sat up a bit,

“you have made it quite clear you have... A few issues with your body. I need to know what I can and can't do before we go any further. I don't wish to do anything that will hurt or upset you. So you need to tell me right now before I strip you naked and take you,” he stated as he pressed his bulge against Thranduil's leg for more emphasis. Thranduil groaned and nodded as he thought about it,

“my nipples I love when you play with my nipples,” he murmured as he trailed a hand up Bard's happy trail to his chest, “I...I am not interested in penetration with my... my...” He couldn't get the word out as Bard murmured,

“vagina?” Thranduil shuddered but nodded,

“da, no penetration there. You can play with my dick. I would love if you stroked it,” he flushed a bit and wiggled as Bard chuckled and nodded, “oh and anal. I am good with anal let me...” Thranduil trailed off as he turned on his side and started to search in his night stand before pulling out the bottle of lube, “here!” he grinned mischievously,

“condoms?” Bard asked and Thranduil nodded and turned before pulling out a small roll of condoms as well. Bard checked the date and seen they were not expired and nodded before putting them to the side, “alright no penetration at the front. Nipple play and touching your dick is fine and you like anal. I am okay with this. I have never been ah... penetrated so lets leave my back end out of this for the first time alright? Other then that you can have full reign over my body,” Thranduil hummed in agreement and quickly sat up. Bard was not ready as he was flipped and tossed to the bed so Thranduil was straddling him. In that instance, Bard knew Thranduil was quicker and probably stronger than he was.

Thranduil slowly stripped his cotton tee off and threw it to the side. Bard gave some encouragement with strokes to the flesh that was shown and Thranduil was happy to lean into the ministrations of Bard. The Russian slowly slipped off of him and flushed as he grabbed the waistband of the pajama pants and slowly let them slide down thin hips. They fell to the floor, leaving the Russian in his green briefs. Thranduil moved to grab them but then stopped and looked a tad nervous. Bard sat up in his spot and watched curiously,

“you don't have to... We can stop right here. I'm not going to force you to have sex with me, Thranduil...” Bard murmured gently. Thranduil nodded and took a deep breath before he grabbed the waistband and let them slide down to meet his pants on the floor. Bard gave a whistle of approval as Thranduil flushed slightly,

“I have not been fully naked in front of someone in a few years so this is new to me.” Thranduil tried to hide his bottom half with his hands but Bard held out a hand and motioned him closer. 

“It's okay, Thranduil. I won't do anything you don't want me to do alright?” Bard was trying his hardest to be as supportive as possible. He had been with a few women who were insecure but this was a bit more extreme than he was used to. Thranduil nodded and slowly slipped back to the bed. Bard figured it was his turn and stood, facing the silver Russian. Bard wasn't used to stripping like this in front of anyone and it had been close to four years since he had real sex. The last two years of his and his wife's marriage had been rocky and distant with little to no intimacy. Bard took a deep breath and let his boxers fall to the floor; erection bouncing slightly.

 

That made Thranduil give a small chuckle as Bard stood bare naked in front of him. Bard flushed as he felt his dick pulse and twitch from the cool air. He cleared his throat and slowly slipped back into the bed, pressing against a very much naked Thranduil. Thranduil was happy to press back and slowly started to work his hands over Bard's naked body. Bard did the same; fingers caressing the curves and lines as well as tweaking a nipple, causing the Russian to gasp in surprise. 

Thranduil returned the favor and tweaked one of Bard's nipples causing him to jump before he gave a small laugh, “no one has ever played with my nipples before,” he admitted and Thranduil grinned,

“it is nice da? I didn't think it would be!” Bard nodded and leaned in for a kiss before he murmured, “you are gorgeous you know that? Beautiful... Can I call you beautiful?” He asked curiously as Thranduil nodded,

“I am okay being beautiful in your eyes,” he admitted before kissing Bard again. Bard gave a happy sigh into the kiss as his hands trailed down Thranduil's body. They were laying side by side in the middle of the large bed. Thranduil threw a leg over Bard's thin hip and pressed a bit closer. This caused the Welsh man to moan as he pressed back, dick getting friction between their two bodies. 

Bard's fingers trailed slowly down further. He stroked the smooth skin of the ice skater's stomach and felt the light blond happy trail as his fingers descended. Thranduil was not clean shaven, but that didn't bother Bard. He wasn't exactly shaven between his legs as well. Thranduil's pubic hair was a shade darker than the rest of his hair. It was quite cute seeing the very dark blond and curly locks between his legs. The Russian opened his legs ever so slightly to let Bard slip his fingers below further. He played with the pubic hair before trailing down. 

Bard found what he was looking for, nestled at the top of Thranduil's privates was what Thranduil called his dick. Bard was going to have a hard time not calling it a clit, but he would get used to it. Plus Bard could already tell that Thranduil's clit was much different than any woman's he had ever touched. Thranduil's clit... No dick it was his dick, Bard had to remind himself. His dick was small but the minute Bard touched it, it pulsed and started to grow. Bard surmised that Thranduil's dick was about the size and width of his pinky finger. That was pretty impressive to Bard without surgery or the like. He slowly used his first two fingers to rub the head as Thranduil groaned and started to rock against him. Thranduil bit his own lip as he tried to stiffle a whimper as Bard used his thumb and forefinger to slowly grip and start to tug and rub as if he was stroking a bigger dick; using the same motions.

Bard groaned happily at making Thranduil feel good as he leaned back up for a small kiss as he rubbed and stroked between Thranduil's legs. Thranduil had turned to putty and was rocking back and forth as he was kissed and stroked. The Russian was tense and visibly shaking from pleasure as he whimpered and moaned. Bard pulled back and looked into the Russian's sky blue eyes, “Can I suck you?” He asked and Thranduil's eyes went wide before he nodded.

Thranduil slowly laid back upon the bed as Bard positioned himself over Thranduil. First he gave Thranduil another kiss before he moved to kiss and suck upon his nipples, making Thranduil thrust his hips in the air for more. Once Bard had him panting, he moved and peppered kisses down the flat terrain of Thranduil's beautiful body. 

When Bard hit his belly button, he looked up and gave a mischievous smirk before he slowly kissed and then licked Thranduil's belly button. Thranduil gasped and kicked out with a small laugh; being slightly ticklish. Bard grinned and moved to pepper more kisses further down until he hit Thranduil's pubic region. He nuzzled his nose into the curly locks and gave a deep inhale. Thranduil smelled clean and a bit musky. It was a rather spicy and masculine scent that Bard quite enjoyed. Bard gingerly used his fingers to delve down again and slowly pull back Thranduil's vulva. He was careful and gentle as his mouth found it's way down.

Thranduil let his breath catch and he almost stopped breathing as Bard touched him. He could feel the repulse building at being touched. Thranduil wanted to kick Bard away and tell him to not touch him in his most intimate spot, but he stopped himself. Thranduil tensed but his eyes went wide when he finally felt Bard's tongue gently lap at the head of his cock. Thranduil moaned and almost instantly relaxed as Bard got a bit more confident in what he was doing and slowly wrapped his lips around Thranduil and sucked.

Thranduil let his long fingers grasp Bard's head and he arched ever so slightly so Bard could get a better grip. Bard moaned into his pubic area and slowly started to lap at Thranduil's tip while sucking gently. The Russian was grinding and moving his hips as Bard gave him head. Thranduil had never let anyone this close to his private regions since his wife! Most of the time when he had sex with men he would roll over, give up his ass and let them get theirs before leaving him to finish himself alone and in the dark. Bard was different though. He was gentle and caring. Bard actually cared about his insecurities and wanted to do what he could to prevent them. The Welsh man seemed to genuinely care about him and that was so much different.

Thranduil had had one boyfriend who had pressed two fingers into his vagina and nearly got his head beat in when Thranduil recovered from the shock. The few girls he had been with he didn't even get fully naked. He had just put on a strap and went to town. Though, a lot of times he had orgasmed from that thankfully. This time though, this time was going to be quite a climax. He could already feel it building. The sensation was like fire between his legs and into his stomach. He closed his eyes and rocked into the ministrations of Bard's mouth and tongue. Thranduil could feel the rough scratch of Bard's beard and mustache and it just added to the height of the sensations.

What seemed like hours; when in retrospect was possibly only minutes, Thranduil was crying out his release. His legs clamped over Bard's head and didn't let up as he arched and cried out happily as he came. Bard did his best to keep moving his tongue through Thranduil's orgasm but was rather surprised when he felt a wet splash hit him. Thranduil had came so hard he had actually ejaculated! When Thranduil's orgasm finally died and he relaxed, Bard moved up and grinned. His face was covered in Thranduil's orgasm and that made Thranduil blush before hiding his face,

“I am so sorry! I did not know I could! Oh I am so embarrassed! I could die!” Bard chuckled as he grabbed a tissue from the box on the night stand and slowly cleaned his chin and beard,

“no that was quite interesting. I do not mind at all,” Bard murmured and slowly grabbed Thranduil's chin and turned so they were face to face, “I enjoyed every minute of going down on you. You taste delicious and feel amazing. That was a first for me for sure but it was not bad. I would love to do that again soon,” Bard admitted as Thranduil blushed a bit and nodded,

“you...you...” He trailed off and gulped a bit before he flushed and slowly flipped. Thranduil opened his legs, thighs glistening from the hard climax. Bard groaned as he stared slightly. It was hard for him not to slowly press fingers into Thranduil's vagina but knew not to. He quickly grabbed the lube though and lubed up a few fingers. He moved to press kisses to Thranduil's lower back as he rubbed and worked his first finger into Thranduil's tight behind.

Thranduil groaned and relaxed a bit as he felt Bard penetrate him with his finger. Bard was peppering kisses and groaning encouragement as he slowly pressed in another and then another. Bard was working them in and out quite easily before he pulled them out, leaving Thranduil feeling empty with a whimper. Bard grabbed a condom wrapper and cursed as he attempted to open it and slide it onto his hard cock. Thranduil watched half heartedly with his face turned away from the pillow. Bard was thick and stout between his legs to. Not too long or big and it looked almost perfect. Thranduil licked his lips thinking about when he had sucked Bard off that one time. Oh he had enjoyed the taste and the way Bard felt against his tongue. It made his body ache even more.

Bard lubed his condom covered cock up and looked to Thranduil, “ready?” He asked. When Thranduil gave a nod, Bard slowly grabbed himself and positioned himself for entry. He was slow and gentle as he rocked back and forth; letting just the head slip in before the rest followed suit. Thranduil moaned quite appreciatively as Bard gently pushed all the way into his body. Bard gave a small gasp as he tried to control the urge to just fuck Thranduil hard into the bed. No, he needed to be gentle and slow. Bard needed to work his way up and give Thranduil a good lay not a brutal one. Brutal lays can come later, Bard thought as he slowly started to thrust in and out.

Thranduil gave a few soft moans of encouragement as Bard started to rock. Bard felt his own body tense as he tried not to just cum right then and there. Oh that would have been embarrassing for Bard. Bard was not normally someone who prematurely ejaculated but this was a first. He had a sexy man on his stomach with his ass high and Bard was happily thrusting into his behind. 

Bard had never gotten to experiment with his bisexuality. Oh he knew he liked men. That had become evident in college when he would drink too much and would hit on any hot guy around. A few times, he had been caught by his now ex-wife with his hands down some guy's pants as they made out. Though, his ex wife had hated the idea of Bard liking men and Bard had to hide that part of his life. Now though, now he could fully experiment with men. Though, Thranduil was a tad different from most men. He had a vagina and had been born female. Bard didn't see him as any less of a man, but was curious if this would still count as sex with a man or what? Bard had slowed his thrusts as he thought, almost to a complete stop before Thranduil murmured,

“are you alright?” He asked breathlessly, “you have stopped moving and you have a far off look. We do not have to continue...” Bard snapped out of it and smiled slightly as he shook his head,

“no, I'm sorry I just had a few thoughts and I am doing my best to not cum too quickly,” he admitted as Thranduil gave him a look but nodded and laid his head back down into the pillows. Bard admired the beautiful Russian with the long silver hair a mess and tangled around the front part of his body, having fallen out of the braid Thranduil had put it in. He truly was the epitome of a sex god at that moment. 

Bard slowly worked his thrusts back up which caused Thranduil to arch and moan as he rocked back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Bard groaned a bit as he held tightly to his hips. Bard could feel a movement and looked down to see one of Thranduil's hands between his own legs stroking and rubbing his dick with Bard's movements. That made Bard groan even more, “oh watching you play with yourself is incredibly sexy, Thrand...” He groaned as Thranduil moaned out again. 

“I wish to cum with you deep in my arse. Take me Bard! Harder!” He cried as Bard happily obliged. Bard snapped his hips forward, which caused Thranduil to pitch forward slightly. Thranduil rubbed himself harder as Bard started a fast and hard pace. Thranduil took every thrust with a moan and cry for more. Bard could feel his orgasm and it was not going to slow. He was grunting as he tried to hold back, Bard wanted Thranduil to cum first. Bard wanted to hear Thranduil in the throes of passion before he came.

A few minutes later, Bard got his wish. Thranduil tensed, body tightening almost unbearably about Bard's cock as he cried out his orgasm. Bard felt the rush of liquid down his thighs where they met with Thranduil's and another few thrusts and he was arching over Thranduil's back groaning his orgasm as he pumped in and out of Thranduil's arse.

When Bard was done, he slowly slipped out of the spent Russian who flopped boneless to the bed. Bard removed the condom, and tied it shut before throwing it into the garbage bin next to the bed. Bard grinned slightly as he pulled Thranduil up and against his chest so they could cuddle in their post orgasmic bliss. 

Thranduil sighed quite happily as his eyes closed and he shivered a bit, “that is the hardest I have ever orgasmed.” Thranduil admitted as Bard grinned,

“it was so hard not to cum right away. Especially once you started to play with yourself. I thought I was going to blow right then and there.” He murmured as he kissed the top of Thranduil's head, “we should probably grab a shower and change your sheets, you ah left a wet spot...” Thranduil groaned in dismay as he slipped from the bed.

“Da, da,” he waved a hand lightly, “shower first. I will change my sheets after,” he murmured as he limped slightly to the bathroom,

“are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?” Bard asked, a tad worried as he followed behind him,

“nyet, I am just not used to such good pleasure. This is a good limp not a bad promise,” the Russian murmured as he started the large walk in shower. He turned it to hot and waited as the water warmed. When it was steaming, he motioned for the Welshman to climb in. Bard did so, pulling Thranduil after. Thranduil grabbed a wash cloth hanging and slowly soaped it up before he started to clean Bard off. Bard hummed as Thranduil cleaned his chest and stomach and even cleaning his dick gently. Bard was soft again but it throbbed at the touch that Thranduil gave it. He wasn't so sure he could get it back up that night. Though, he would have liked to try...

***

Once they were clean and the sheets made, both men climbed into bed in only their underwear as they snuggled closer. Whatever movie that had been playing was nearly over and neither was paying attention as they cuddled and held hands. This was what Bard had missed. He missed the nights him and Kalli had cuddled in bed after the kids were asleep. Thranduil to missed this. He and Eleanore had always had such a fiery romance but after the sex they always would talk quietly and cuddle in the dark. 

It didn't take long for the two lovers to fall asleep within each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth of july is upon us and Bard is feeling rather insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I didn't post for two weeks. One week I forgot and the other week I didn't have internet! I will be giving you two chapters this week. So, one chapter tonight and I will post another tomorrow!

The next morning, Thranduil sure enough was awake before anyone else. It was 5 AM and he cautiously slipped from Bard's arms and scrambled to dress in a pair of sweat pants and a cotton tee. It was too early for suit pants and button downs after all. He looked in the mirror and grumbled at his appearance. His normally silky and smooth hair was a rat's nest. The Russian grabbed a brush and went to work.

Twenty minutes later, he left the room with Bard still snoozing against the pillows. He had grabbed Bard's clothes on his way out of the bathroom and then went to collect the other Bowman's clothes from the dirty hamper in the bathroom. Slowly, he descended the stairs to his basement and into the laundry room. He threw all the clothes in and set it to cool before putting in his detergent and fabric softener. 

The Russian checked and made sure there was nothing in the dryer, which was a pleasant surprise. Tauriel had probably pestered Legolas into putting his load of clothes away. She was a good friend and Thranduil thoroughly enjoyed having her around. She always made Legolas clean up after himself. If not, the boy could be a slob. His excuse was 'we have a maid why should I?' Well, of course they had a cleaning service, but Thranduil did most of the laundry and grunt work himself. He never purposely left a mess for his cleaning service to clean up after! That was just rude.

He smiled lightly as he moved back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Thranduil brewed himself a pot of French roast coffee and settled as it worked it's magic. Of course, this was nothing like true French roast but it was decent and not cheap. Thranduil liked his luxuries but he would have to call and ask his father in law to send him another bag of coffee from France... Or he could take a trip? It had been a few years since he had taken Legolas to see his grandparents in France. Though, the two had came and visited just after the last Grand Prix Finals when Thranduil had retired for Christmas. 

Now it was a week away from the fourth of July and he was mulling over Tauriel asking to throw a party here. Of course, she could have had the party at her own home but she seemed to enjoy being out here better. Plus, they could shoot of literally any fireworks and no one would bat an eye due to being so far outside of city limits.

When the coffee was done, he poured himself a cup and added two sugars and a bit of milk before stirring it and taking a sip with a happy sigh. While he was doing this, Bard had gotten out of bed. Of course, the man had no clean clothes so had procured one of Thranduil's dressing gowns and had tossed it on. The dressing gown as a terry cloth and a dark blue. “Coffee?” Bard asked, startling Thranduil out of his thoughts as he jumped and cursed lightly in Russian,

“oh! You scared me! I was not expecting anyone up for a few more hours,” he murmured and smiled, “would you like a cup?” The Russian asked, eyeing Bard in the dressing gown. Bard grinned a bit and nodded,

“I didn't have any clothes and thought it would be odd to walk down here in nothing but my knickers. I tried a pair of your sleep pants but they are just too small.” He teased as Thranduil chuckled,

“yes, I seem to be a bit thinner than you... Your clothes are washing right now and should be done shortly.” Thranduil handed Bard a mug who filled it and started to sip the coffee black. Bard sighed a bit and leaned against the counter next to Thranduil,

“I normally don't wake up this early but the bed felt cold and lonely. I opened my eyes and you were no where to be seen,” he teased and lightly bumped Thranduil with a hip,

“forgive me. I always wake up rather early. I wanted to make sure your clothes were clean so I got up extra early. I know Legolas and Tauriel will be up close to about 8. I do not know about your children?” Bard shrugged,

“if you don't wake her up, Tilda will sleep til 10 or 11. Bain can sleep til 1 or later but I always force him up by 10. Sigrid gets up by 8 mostly. During the school year shes up at 6 making sure we all have breakfast and lunches ready and all that. Shes become such a mama bear since her mother left... Which is fine by me I was never one for cooking. I can grill but ask me to bake or the like? It will be burnt and inedible.” Thranduil chuckled a bit,

“oh I enjoy cooking! Legolas hates to cook himself. Tauriel loves to bake and always asks to make something when shes here. I have a cleaning service and a personal chef comes in once a week to prep but I do all the cooking myself.” He explained with a shrug. Bard hummed and nodded as he took another swig of the coffee,

“I work from home so I do all the cleaning. Sigrid does most of the cooking but she may prep something and tell me to stick it in the oven if they have activities that day and get home later than normal,” he grinned a bit, “she barely trusts me with that!” Thranduil gave a small laugh as he shook his head,

“you do not have to be a chef to impress me though, Bard Bowman,” Bard smiled a bit up at the tall man. 

“I am surprised with how tall you actually are...” He admitted and Thranduil rose an eyebrow, “I mean well... You know...” Thranduil nodded,

“I get it. I am tall for being born a woman da? I have always been extremely tall. I started female puberty quite late. I was 16. So I kept growing until I was 18. I was adopted so I truthfully do not know how tall my biological family is. My adoptive parents are both of average height and my little sister isn't too tall either.” He shrugged slightly, “it was an advantage though. On top of all the activities I do, I stayed skinny.” He smiled a bit as Bard hummed,

“all of my family are of average height. I am about the height my father is. My grandparents are both on the short side and my mother is an inch or two taller than my father and I.” He explained as he took one more sip and sat the coffee mug down. 

“Have you visited your family in Wales recently?” Bard shook his head,

“I haven't had the money with three kids. The last time I visited was the summer before I started college. I was 18. I call them and write them and I miss them terribly... I know my parents have visited because my grandparents are getting old. They no longer care for their farm. My aunts and uncles do.” He shrugged a bit as Thranduil nodded,

“I am lucky. I haven't taken Legolas to Russia or France in a while but both sets of his grandparents visit occasionally. I am sorry you do not get to stay in touch with your family,” he murmured and put a hand on Bard's shoulder, “why don't I make us some breakfast?” He asked with a smile. “what would you like? An omelet? Waffles? Pancakes?” He asked as Bard chuckled a bit,

“What do you have for an omelet? “ Thranduil happily named off all the ingredients. Bard went with a ham and cheese omelet with fresh spinach and tomatoes. Thranduil happily obliged and set to work. He made two, one for Bard and one for himself. They both sat at the island counter and ate in relative silence. Bard was quite thrilled with how good the omelet was. It was fluffy and not even a bit browned or burnt. The spinach and tomatoes gave it a nice fresh taste and the cheese was melty and gooey. 

“This is good.” Bard said in between bites as Thranduil smiled,

“thank you. Eleanore was a lot like you. She wasn't a big chef so I did most of the cooking and never stopped,” he chuckled as he finished up, “I will go check on your clothes and put them in the dryer.” Bard nodded and watched the tall man leave as he finished up his omelet. Bard happily did all of the dishes though, leaving them to dry in the drainer next to the large sink.

Thranduil blinked when he came back up and smiled, “you did not have to do the dishes!” Bard shrugged as Thranduil moved to wrap his arms around Bard's waist and hug him from behind, “I sure do appreciate it though.” Thranduil purred in his ear, “it will be a while before the children are awake. Maybe we can have a second round of last night?” Thranduil growled as he nipped Bard's ear, making him groan,

“how about we just cuddle instead?” He asked as Thranduil pouted but nodded. Bard led the Russian upstairs and back into the bed. He pulled the dressing gown off and laid in the middle of the bed, patting it as Thranduil stripped off the tee and crawled in next to him,

“why just to cuddle?” Thranduil asked curiously, “did you not enjoy last night?” He wondered and Bard shook his head,

“oh I enjoyed last night quite a bit. I just feel like we are rushing things. The sex was great but I want to get to know you not just your body,” he stated as Thranduil brightened a bit,

“oh that does sound wonderful! Lets see,” he sat up as he started to ramble off about his life quick fire to Bard. Bard tried to listen but it was a bit hard to understand due to Thranduil every once in a while going off in Russian. He just nodded and smiled before Thranduil stopped and laid back down, “and you?” Bard cleared his throat not even sure where to start.

“Ah well, my parents came over from Wales before I was born... I am an only child but have 3 aunts and 4 uncles between both sides of my family and probably 15 cousins.” He chuckled lightly and shook his head. “I used to visit Wales when I was a child old enough to fly by myself and up until I was 18. My ex wife was my high school sweetheart and first love. Sigrid was born not long after I turned 19... I finished school and well thats really about it,” he shrugged slightly. “All of my kids are named after my family members. I mostly did it out of annoyance for Kalli. She didn't have names picked and so I picked them. She regretted letting me pick Welsh names.” Thranduil made a snort and shook his head,

“Legolas was named after his French grandfather. He was born in Bordeaux and we moved to America when he was still a child.” He shrugged slightly as he ran his fingers along Bard's chest gently, “do you have a favorite food?”

“Hmm, I love a good steak.” He grinned a bit, “that French steak I ate was actually pretty good. I hate brussel sprouts.” He made a face as Thranduil grinned,

“my favorite food is American Burgers. When I came over that was the first thing I ate and was hooked! I gained 15 kgs my first few months and Eleanore had to whip me into shape!” He laughed at remembering how he had gained so much weight eating American fast food. “I actually quite like brussel sprouts if made correctly. My least favorite food is tofu,” he made a face as he shook his head, “I had to eat a lot of that as protein to help me lose the weight. I can't stand it now! The texture is gross! Favorite color?” 

“I would say blue...” Bard murmured and Thranduil bounced a bit,

“mine too! It sets off my hair nicely da?” Bard laughed as he nodded,

“what is with the silver hair? I can tell with well your other body hair you are light complected and have light hair but silver?” Thranduil touched the tresses and shrugged,

“I was always light haired as a child. Almost white blond. As I aged, it turned closer and closer to this color. I never changed it because it makes me unique. Sometimes I use a blue or purple shampoo to keep it from turning coppery but other than that its my natural color.” He said with a smile, “you are very dark complected and I enjoy it, the darkness to my lightness?” He asked and Bard laughed a bit,

“all natural. Well, okay I won't lie I dye my hair...” Thranduil gasped and made a sound,

“you dye your hair!? Why is that!?”

“Well, I have greys and I don't like them. I dye my hair and beard so they don't show. I hate feeling like I am getting old alright?” Thranduil waved a hand as he shook his head,

“this will not do. No more dye I wish to see the silver fox within you!”

 

*** They laid in bed talking until about 9 am when there was a knock on the door. Thranduil jumped and quickly started to throw on his shirt as Bard pulled on the dressing gown and opened the door to a sleepy eyed Tilda, “Da, Legolas is making pancakes. Do you want some?” She asked, unawares that both men had been curled up in bed half naked together.

“No sweets, I had an omelet this morning. You go on a head alright?” He said as he ruffled her hair as she smiled and rubbed her eyes,

“did you and Mr. Thranduil have a slumber party?” That made Thranduil turn red as he tried not to giggle nervously as Bard chuckled,

“Yeah, we watched a movie and fell asleep. Our clothes should be dry by now we will go get them from the laundry room. Go have pancakes kiddo.” She nodded and bounced back down the stairs as he sighed and Thranduil burst out laughing,

“oh what a wonderful slumber party it was!” Bard gave him a look that shut the Russian up. They moved down the stairs and through the kitchen now full of kids to the basement. Of course, the older kids knew it wasn't just a simple slumber party but Tilda was unawares as Legolas filled her up with pancakes.

Bard used the laundry room to dress instead of wearing the dressing gown back up stairs. Thranduil found a different outfit for himself and pulled on the suit pants and a navy blue button down that he tucked in. Though, he cursed for not having a spare belt in his laundry room.

Both adults made their way upstairs as Bard carried the laundry basket, “alright when you guys finish up go get dressed yeah?” The kids agreed as Tauriel and Legolas eyed them and smirked. Bard gave them both a look that said 'not a word' as Tauriel stood and moved to Thranduil, bumping his hip lightly,

“so about my party...” She started as he put up a hand,

“fine you may throw your july fourth party here. No more than 50 teenagers and no alcohol you got it?” She gasped and nodded and bounced happily,

“no alcohol! We will just raid yours!” Thranduil glowered and she flushed, “it was a joke! I promise not to touch your wine or anything!” Thranduil gave a satisfactory nod before Tauriel turned to Bard, “could Sigrid and Bain come? I am going to be having a huge fire works display and we will grill out and have a pool party...” Bard looked to Thranduil and then shrugged,

“sure but Tilda gets to come to.” Tauriel smiled,

“alright! I will be sure to get kid friendly fire works for her! Are you going to stay, Mr. Bowman?” She asked almost nonchalantly as Thranduil gave a huff,

“well someone will have to entertain me with all these children!” He waved a hand as Bard laughed and Legolas gave a whoop,

“I'm going to invite my archery team!” Tauriel clapped her hands,

“I'm going to invite Kili!” 

 

*** The week passed easily enough and it was Fourth of July. Bard had texted Thranduil almost constantly in between that time. He did see him for one of Tilda's skating lessons, but that was it. Thranduil had already offered to let them all stay again and this time Bard was sure to make the kids all pack bags.

He had taken Tilda out to get her some of her favorite fireworks as well as the older twos. Though, they were just happy to be invited to a teen party. Thranduil had mentioned hiring a chef to grill but Bard had said he was happy to grill for the teens and themselves. 

The jeep was packed with over night bags, and fire works as well as swimming suits and towels before he got in. After a squabble, Bain won front and Sigrid climbed in next to Tilda. 

The drive was nice with music blaring and the kids not being too loud. Thranduil had promised there would be a few kids around Tilda's age to make it a bit more fair as well as a few adults so it was not just Bard and Thranduil. Once they made it to the large home, Bard parked along the front of the circle drive just behind Thranduil's BMW. There was a red convertible sitting in front of the BMW with the license plate that said 'Rivndel' and he was curious who that could be?

The kids were so excited that they forgot to help with the bags and Tilda didn't even knock, swinging open the door and darting in, “Till! That is rude! Tilda Marie Bowman!” He hollered as she was met with the goldendoodle, Maxim. Bard sighed as Bain and Sigrid ran inside as well.

Bard grumbled as he started to juggle when an unfamiliar hand caught a bag that was about to fall. He jumped and turned to see a middle aged older man. He was dark haired, the hair long and tied back. He wore a suit much like Thranduil, which put Bard off slightly. He gave a gentle smile as he helped,

“you must be Bard.” He said in a rather lightly accented and gentle tone. “My name is Elrond. I am a friend of Thranduil's.” He stated as Bard frowned at the rather gorgeous man.

“Y-yeah... Uh where is he?” He asked nervously as Elrond closed the jeep's boot,

“he is inside prepping the burgers for today's party. I am here to chaperon since my sons and daughter are also in attendance. Thrand expressed not wanting you two to be the only adults.” He said as he lead Bard inside. Bard just grunted, not really liking this man. It wasn't that he was unkind. In fact, he was overly nice and seemed alright, but something tweaked at him... He just couldn't put a finger on it.

Bard put everything down in the guest room he knew Sigrid and Tilda would be using; with Elrond following suit before Elrond lead the way into the kitchen.

There was Thranduil, thick silve rhair bundled as a messy bun on top of his head. He wore a long sleeved button down that was rolled to his elbows and suit pants with an apron over. His hands were forearms deep in the ground beef as he was making burger patties for later. The look was almost comical. The way Thranduil let his mouth hang open and tongue out to one side.

Bard could hear the chatter of children in the family room, probably playing video games. Thranduil looked up and then gave a brilliant smile. “You made it! I am sorry I did not greet you...” The Russian pulled his hands out of the meat and laughed a bit, “I see you met Elrond. Elrond this is Bard Bowman. I teach his youngest, Tilda, in ice skating. Bard this is Elrond Perdhel. He is a close friend and one of my sponsors when I still skated. He owns Rivendell winery.” He said unawares of how uncomfortable Bard was.

Bard felt completely out of place. He was shorter and darker than this older man. Though, it probably wasn't too much older truthfully... This man was tall, and polished and seemed to wear the same type of clothes Thranduil wore. Where as Bard was in a pair of beat up cargo pants and a dark blue sleeveless tee. “ah, nice to meet you...” Bard murmured a bit, “I put all of our stuff in the guest bedroom for now. I hope thats okay?” Thranduil nodded,

“Tauriel will be staying again but she already put her things in my office. We can get everything situated later.” He put the bowl of meat and the already premade patties into the fridge and washed his hands thoroughly before he moved to give Bard a hug. Bard flushed but hugged back as Elrond cleared his throat and looked away. Bard pulled back quickly; which made Thranduil give him a slight look of hurt before he shook it off. 

“So far it seems there will be Legolas' archery club and a few friends of Tauriel. I invited two more of my friends to join us. Galion, who was my first true friend when I moved to the USA and Meludir who was actually one of my competitors when I still skated,” Thranduil said as Elrond cleared his throat,

“what about Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Durin?” He asked casually as Thranduil visibly tensed and glowered,

“oh yes. They will be bringing Bilbo's nephew and cousins... They are all about Tilda's age after all,” he grunted a bit. Thranduil turned swiftly and pulled out the meat again, angrily shoving his hands into the meat,

“Thranduil isn't too fond of Thorin. They have a bit of a rivalry,” Elrond admitted quietly to Bard as Thranduil poked one finger at Elrond,

“Thorin Durin is a lying piece of scum! The fact you got me to agree to invite him is incredible!” He said before going back to working the meat as he grumbled to himself in Russian. Elrond shook his head,  
“oh my, you may want to leave him alone. Angry Russian Thranduil is not one you wish to mess with and what he is saying... Well just be glad you don't speak Russian you may be blushing...” Elrond said as Bard frowned again at them both,

“what did he do?” He finally asked which made everything go silent in the kitchen. He waited for an answer before Thranduil spoke icily,

“he stole something dear from me.” He growled softly, “something that meant the world to me and refuses to give it back. States he does not have it and never has. I have called him out on it but there was never any proof. His partner, Bilbo, is a kind fellow. He is a professor at Mirkwood Academy.” The way Thranduil talked, Bard could feel the ice running down his spine.

“Am I interrupting something?” A quiet voice asked from the door that made the tension snap. Thranduil was about to snap but stopped when they all turned to see a rather young looking man. His hair was long and braided to the side and Bard could immediately see the way Elrond brightened as he reached a hand out,

“Lindir! No, Thranduil going on one of his tantrums. Please, come in and meet Bard.” Lindir gave a small nod and slipped into the room. He was dressed in a pair of dress pants but his shirt was a polo not a button down like the other two mens. “Bard, this is Lindir... He is my partner.” Bard nodded and reached a hand out to shake,

“nice to meet you Lindir, Bard Bowman. So you help him with his winery?” He asked and Elrond laughed a bit,

“nothing like that. Partner in life. He is my lover,” that shocked Bard slightly. Elrond was maybe a few years older than himself but this young man couldn't have been more than 25! 

“I was Elrond's assistant for a while but well things blossomed and here we are.” He gave a faint smile, “I know that look. I am not as young as I look. I am 30 years old.” He stated as Thranduil snickered when Bard tried to back peddle. 

“Elrond, I brought the case of wine you wanted me to get. Elladan and Elrohir are here now as well. I am assuming Arwen came with you?” Elrond nodded and then looked to Bard,

“my children. Elladan and Elrohir are my twin boys they go to school with Tauriel and Legolas. Arwen is two years younger.” He explained graciously as Bard nodded, shifting a bit uncomfortably. 

Maxim started to bark and Thranduil sighed, “someone else. Lindir door?” Lindir was happy to start to oblige before Elrond stopped him,

“he isn't your servant, Thrand.” Thranduil flushed,

“fine can someone get the door, please? Or do I have to fling meat all over this kitchen!” He spat and almost pouted as Lindir moved to open the door. 

There was some noise and movement before Elrond chuckled, “it seems Bilbo and the children are here.” Sure enough, a short, stout man followed by four small children entered the kitchen; followed by a taller well dressed man. This man had his long curly locks pulled back and his beard was long enough to be braided. The dark locks were peppered with grey and he looked down his large nose at Thranduil, though he was quite shorter.

“Bilbo! Thorin! What a pleasure!” Elrond said in greeting as the kids bounced about chattering. “Bilbo, Thorin, meet Bard. He is a...friend of Thranduil's. He brought his children to spend fourth of july with us. Bard this is Bilbo's nephew, Frodo.” He nodded to the curly dark haired boy. “and Merry, Pippin, and Samwise I see. Merry and Pippin are Frodo's cousins and Samwise is a friend of Frodo's.” Bard smiled at the kids and Bilbo a bit wary of the tall man who was shooting daggers at Thranduil who was doing the same back.

“Pleasure to meet you all. I will take you to meet my daughter, Tilda. Shes about your age is that alright?” He asked the older two who nodded. Bard lead the kids off graciously as Bilbo handed Elrond a bag,

“I brought hamburger buns and also made some desserts for the party.” He said proudly as Elrond grinned,

“oh you flatter us with your cooking. I am quite excited to taste it! Right, Thranduil?” Thranduil snapped out of his glaring contest with Thorin and smiled,

“oh yes! Your cooking is one of my favorite things. Though I am afraid you will make me fat with all those sweets.”

 

*** It wasn't long for the rest of the adults to arrive. Bard was feeling more and more out of place with these well dressed, higher class men. Galion was tall and blond much like Thranduil. He wore what was probably the most expensive suit that Bard had ever seen. Meludir was the only one not dressed to the nines. He did wear a pair of tight skinny jeans and a nice short sleeved button down though. His own longish brown hair was tied back with a ponytail as well. He was younger than Bard and probably younger than Thranduil as well. Though, he seemed to fit right in, laughing and joking with Lindir about something and jabbing at Thranduil about one thing or another to do with ice skating. 

Bard answered any questions that were thrown at him but that was about it. Bard knew he wouldn't fit in with Thranduil's crowd. Even after a few drinks, it seemed Thranduil and Thorin got along okay. Bilbo was the only one looking slightly out of place, being short and rather stout. Though, Thorin kept a rather protective hand on his shoulder as they all talked business and the like.

After a while, he wandered out the back door to see all the kids playing in the pool. Tilda was having fun with the four boys that were around her age while it looked like Tauriel and Legolas were going against Sigrid and Bain at a game of chicken as two very alike boys sat at the water's edge hooting encouragements. 

There was a rather pretty younger girl that sat next to the taller boys and he assumed that was their little sister. She looked quite a lot like Elrond, but young and girlish. The two boys looked a lot like their father as well. 

Bard had also noticed a few other teens that had strayed in and just went through the back instead of the house. Two boys, probably about Legolas' age. One tall and blond with shoulder length hair and another who was the opposite. Dark haired but also wore it long who was a bit shorter but both well muscled.

Another dark haired boy sat close to Arwen. He looked between Arwen's age and her brothers. He shook his head and sighed a bit before he plopped down on one of the fold out chairs in the shade of the patio. 

Bard was so far out of his element and all he wanted was to drink a cold beer, but loathed the idea of going back into the kitchen where everyone was talking. Plus, he wasn't even sure Thranduil had any beer. He knew he had a lot of wine and liquor but hadn't seen beer the last time he had been there. Though, he really didn't even go through Thranduil's fridge.

“Are you okay Mr. Bowman?” A voice asked as he looked up to see Tauriel, soaking wet but with a smile as she sat next to him in a chair.

“Oh yeah. Just wishing I had a beer thats all.” He shrugged and she smiled a bit,

“too much in there? They are all pompous asshats huh? Just be glad my father isn't here. He would be berating me for playing chicken and mingling with less 'worthy' teens. Thats why I like it out here. Thranduil may be richy but hes not a huge snob. Some of his friends can be but they aren't all that bad. Mr. Perdhel is actually quite lovely and so is Lindir.” She shrugged slightly, “I know them because Elladan and Elrohir are on Legolas' archery team. I am on the girl's division. I think its stupid they are separate. I mean I can shoot better than most of the boys here. Well, besides Legolas...” Bard chuckled a bit,

“I'm not so sure. I know one person you wouldn't shoot better,” he said with a wink as she rose an eyebrow. “Myself. It isn't too well known but I actually made nationals when I was in high school. Well, when they still had archery at my high school.” He shrugged, “I had a chance at going to the Olympics but I ended up a father. I don't regret it. I love Sig a lot...” Tauriel grinned,

“I would love to shoot against you! Maybe another time? Legolas has a few bows and I think there may be a weight that you could use to be fair against me... Thranduil sets up targets over there,” she said as she indicated where a few hay targets sat with some arrows still in them, “it would be fun! Oh Thranduil will love to know you do archery as well!”

“Hey now, its been years! I don't know how good I will be after all this time.” She giggled and was about to reply when the long dark haired boy called her name. She gave one look at Bard and he shooed her off so she jumped up, ran and jumped into the pool, splashing everyone with a laugh.

Bard sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to the hoots and hollers of the kids all having a blast. A few more teens had arrived but he paid them no mind. Though, he jumped when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and opened an eye to see a worried looking Thranduil.

“Are you alright?” He asked smoothly, sitting in the chair Tauriel had used a little while ago.

“Yeah, just too much for me. I'm not used to all the business types.” He said, indicating the shorts and tank he wore. Thranduil flushed slightly,

“I am sorry for that... I do not mean to make you uncomfortable. I want you to know my friends. I want you a part of my life. They are all not bad, I promise. Even Thorin has his.. good qualities.” That was said through gritted teeth and Bard smiled,

“I'm fine just watching the kids. Though do you have any beer?” Thranduil thought and then nodded,

“Da! I actually bought some for you. I wasn't sure what you drank...” He went back inside and came back out with a budweiser bottle. “Is this acceptable? If not I will gladly run into town and get you whatever you want.”

“No, Thrand, this is fine. I actually drink this regularly. Well, when the kids aren't home.” He smiled and used his forearm to pop the tab off and took a swig; sighing happily at the cool drink going down his throat. Thranduil gave a small groan watching Bard do that before he leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Though, Bard pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

“Sorry, sorry. You are just a friend I get it.” Thranduil looked slightly hurt as he stood from his spot. There was a hoot and a holler and they both looked to see Meludir jumping into the water as well. Thranduil smiled, “hes a good kid. He hero worshiped me for a while. When he got passed that we became quite good friends. He took gold in skate America. He is only 22.” He clucked his tongue and chuckled, “still a kid at heart you see?” Bard nodded. 

*** The night wore on and Bard attempted to mingle. Though, he soon was stuck behind the large charcoal grill that Thranduil had. It wasn't that big of a deal he had promised Thranduil to cook for the party. Plus, Thranduil had done all the prepping so all he had to do was grab a burger and toss it on. He was sweating slightly as he wiped his brow and wished to strip his shirt off but knew with open flames that was not a good idea.

Thranduil was gracious enough to check on him periodically and get him another beer, as well as a few stolen kisses when he thought no one was looking. Though, more noticed than Bard would have liked. Once all the burgers were done, he put them all on a platter and Thranduil took them to the table. Bard also did a few packs of hot dogs for anyone who would have rather had a hot dog. 

Elrond and Lindir had helped set up the buffet style table with condiments and sides to go with the burgers and hot dogs. There were chips, potato salad, deviled eggs and a pink fluffy fruit salad that Bard had tried and quite enjoyed. 

The kids had all dried and were sitting around the patio with their plates and wrapped up in towels. It seemed while Bard was cooking, the other men had all changed into what he figured they thought were more “casual” clothes. Elrond wore a pair of khakis and a white tee shirt now. Lindir was in shorts and a purple button down. Thorin stayed in his pants suit but had taken off the jacket and let the suspends lay at his sides instead of up over his shoulders.

Meludir was in his swim trunks and a white tank while Galion had taken off the expensive suit and was wearing a polo with a pair of khakis himself. It helped him relax a bit, but was still daunted by all of them. They all had complimented Bard on his grilling and the burgers were going fast. Bard took a swig of his...6th? 7Th? Beer? He actually wasn't totally sure how many he had drank. He could feel a slight buzz but it wasn't too terrible. No more than 10 beers though. 

Once everyone had eaten and it was starting to get dark, Tauriel had lead all the kids and teens to the back part of the yard to shoot off the fire works. Once that was done, she came back up and announced, “alright! Legolas and I will be going out that way” she pointed and smiled, “we will have a spectacular fireworks show to end the evening!”

“It better be spectacular I spent over 1400 dollars on fire works,” Thranduil murmured just where Bard could hear. Bard was almost taken a back.

1400 dollars would pay for his rent for two months at least and here Thranduil was spending that just on a one night thing? It amazed him the difference there was between the two men. He felt very out of place but said nothing as Legolas and Tauriel hauled two hand carts full of fire works out to the part of the yard they had planned to use. It was thankfully far enough back that it would not cause any harm to anyone watching.

The fire works had been amazing and Tilda was so enthralled as she gasped and oohed and awed. It made Bard smile as he watched as well. It was fully dark now, and even though there were the other adults still there; Thranduil had put his hand in Bard's not caring as they watched. 

When it finished, Thranduil pulled away and clapped a bit as did everyone else. The night was winding down and everyone was packing up to leave. Tauriel said bye to the dark haired teen he had learned was named Kili and his brother, Fili, who were nephews of Thorin it seemed. Bilbo carried a half asleep Frodo as Merry and Pippin happily bounced and chatter as Thorin ushered them around the side of the house to leave.

Meludir said his good byes and gave Thranduil a quick hug before leaving as well. Galion left and soon it just left Bard, Thranduil, Elrond, and Lindir. Lindir was picking up and cleaning even though Elrond was chastising him and telling him he truly didn't have to. Lindir had chastised back and said it was his pleasure as Elrond followed the younger man into the kitchen with dishes.

“Lindir is very subservient. It causes a few issues in their relationship.” Thranduil observed as Bard rose an eyebrow. “He worked as Elrond's assistant for I believe 6 years before their relationship turned sexual. He is very submissive while Elrond tries not to be too over dominating that isn't always the case. It was as if Lindir was meant to serve.” He chuckled lightly, “I tell him everytime they visit he doesn't have to clean up and that I will but he ends up cleaning up anyway. He is a nice guy though. He pairs very well to Elrond's quiet dominance.” Bard nodded and shook his head slightly.

He could hear a crash and then Lindir and Elrond speaking before some rustling before he heard water turn on. “Oh there he goes doing the dishes!” Thranduil laughed and moved inside, “I will do them! Go go! Go home and spend a good fourth of july night in bed da?” He winked as Lindir flushed and shook his head and Elrond chuckled,

“come Lindir, we should really get going. Elladan and Elrohir can drive Arwen home in your car.” He put a hand on Lindir's shoulder and squeezed. Bard had looked in and saw the look they gave one another and was almost jealous. There was a mix of love and passion as well as the submissive side of Lindir. He could see the way Lindir's lips parted and a small squeak came out. Elrond was standing over the smaller man, his gentle eyes showing dominance and hunger,

“yes, Elrond...” He panted before quickly moving out the door with Elrond following with a wave. Thranduil shook his head and looked to Bard with a smile before calling out,

“Elladan! Elrohir! Your father and Lindir are leaving you are to drive Arwen home!” He got a reply from one of the twins as they were gathering their things. Arwen had ventured up and tugged lightly at Bard's shirt and then Thranduil's,

“I know they won't say it, but thank you very much. I enjoyed the food and enjoyed swimming.” Thranduil almost melted at the smaller girl's gracious thanks.

“Oh Arwen! You are so lovely!” Thranduil cooed and bent to hug her as she squeaked but smiled somewhat. “you are always welcome you know that. Just bug your father once in a while da?” She nodded and pulled away before bowing her head, long black hair falling across her face,

“it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bowman. You and Mr. Thranduil make quite a good couple.” She was cut off as her brothers called for her to follow. She gave another dip and ran off. Bard flushed slightly,

“was it that obvious?” He asked and Thranduil shrugged, “she could assume considering her father is dating a much younger man?” 

“How long has Elrond been with Lindir?” Bard asked curiously as he started to idly wash some of the dishes. Thranduil moved to help and thought about it.

“Well, I believe Lindir was fresh out of high school when he started to work with Elrond... He didn't want to go to college and it was an entry level job. A year later, he became Elrond's personal assistant. He ran most of the dailies of the winery... Hes 30 now hmmm so four years?” He mused. “he was about 26 when they started to date. Elrond is 39.” He stated as he looked to Bard, “not too much older than you.” Bard nodded,

“and his wife? I mean I guess he had one. He has three kids.” Thranduil nodded,

“she disappeared. Its a cold case and happened when her children were very young. No one knows if she was taken or murdered or if she just left. Elrond was quite eaten up about it. He didn't date or anything until he met Lindir...” Bard frowned a bit,

“that is too bad... I guess he seems nice,” he grumbled as he handed Thranduil the dishes to rinse. Thranduil nodded and eyed Bard,

“I am sorry I made you uncomfortable. I did not know how to present you... Elrond is a very close friend of mine. He knows that we...we have a relationship but was sworn to not say anything. Of course Lindir knows because of Elrond but they kept their mouths shut,” he shrugged a bit and sighed. “They don't know the things you know though...” Thranduil admitted as Bard rose an eyebrow,

“what?” Thranduil nodded,

“I have kept being transgender from just about everyone in my life, but you and my son. Elrond doesn't know and neither does Galion or Meludir or any of them. You already know more about me than my closest confidants.” That made Bard feel a bit better and he gave a small smile as he nodded and went back to doing the dishes silently, Thranduil helping as he rinsed and stacked them to dry.

Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda came in shortly with Tauriel and Legolas following, “we picked up what we could but some of them are too hot. We will get them tomorrow if that is okay?” Thranduil nodded to the question at Tauriel,

“how about you all figure out a system and get showered da? There is a shower here and one upstairs.” The kids all rock paper scissored and it looked like Bain and Tauriel were first. Tauriel took the downstairs and Bain the upstairs as Legolas finished picking up and Sigrid moved to grab her and Tilda's clothes. 

The night wound down and finally all four children were in the living room. Some on the couch, Tilda on the floor with a pillow and blanket and a movie playing. Bard had a feeling she would probably fall asleep there and if he did not move here she would stay. It wouldn't be the first time he had to carry Tilda to her bed.

Thranduil took a bit but finally got Bard to follow him upstairs. Bard still felt a bit icky. He smelled of smoke from the grill and was sweaty. Thranduil didn't care too much. “We can shower together and then relax in the tub da? Afterwards we can go down and see if little Tilly is asleep and put her to bed if you like. Then maybe you can put me to bed...” Thranduil almost purred as Bard chuckled,

“you just want me naked. Alright, alright lets go take a shower.” Thranduil whooped at his victory and quickly darted into the bathroom. Bard searched and found a nice cotton tank and his cotton, plaid sleep pants before moving into the bathroom. Thranduil had pulled out two fluffy towels and started the shower. He gave Bard a quick kiss before going back into the bedroom to grab his own sleep clothes.

Tonight, it was another cotton tee and cotton sleep pants that were black. Bard had already stripped the dirty clothes off and had entered the hot shower with a happy sigh. Thrandul bit his lip and growled appreciatively at the view. Though, the Russian soon followed and stripped down before getting into the shower as well. Bard had let his hair down and was washing it as Thranduil soaped Bard up with a wash cloth.

Their shower was quiet but rather enjoyable. Thranduil washed Bard and Bard returned the favor, getting Thranduil nice and clean. Thranduil knew he would probably regret washing his hair, but did so with his purple shampoo. That had amazed Bard as he watched the purple go into the hair to help keep it at that silvery tone. Both men soon rinsed and were dried and into their pjs before climbing into the large bed. Tonight's sheets consisted of a nice cotton blend that was a light blue, with a matching quilt on top. 

They both happily curled up in bed, arms wrapped around one another as they stroked each other's backs and fell asleep. It was a happy comfortable feeling. Though, once asleep both men found they slept better back to back. Which suited them just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard and Thranduil talk relationship. Bard is still a tad insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I really need to start writing again I am almost up to how many chapters I wrote already! I hope you enjoy. Things will get a bit hectic and angsty soon in this!

The weeks leading up to the return of school was hectic. Bard was busy with buying the children new school clothes, enrolling Bain in his fall soccer team, and Sigrid starting her tutoring in the evenings as well as trying out for the forensics team.

Bard didn't get to see Thranduil much besides the two times a week Tilda had practice and Thranduil was so focused on Tilda that they just exchanged pleasantries. They did text every night and almost every morning.

It was the first week of school and Bard was already exhausted. Between the school shopping and attempting to get the kids back on their sleep schedules, he hadn't had much time for anything. He worked hard during the day remotely from home and it seemed the repairs was picking up. A/Cs needing worked on, a broken pipe here or a clogged toilet... It left him wanting more alone time.

Which, he enjoyed when the children were at school. Bard sat with a cup of black tea in his hands as he read over the latest account he was over looking. This man made more than Bard would ever see in a life time, but some things were not adding up... Bard was going over every number and attempting to find the discrepancies but he would need to dig further. For now, he shut the documents and sighed as he grabbed his phone to text Thranduil.

You busy?

No. Legolas is at school and I do not have any lessons this morning. You?

Numbers and more numbers running through my head. I am tired of staring at accounts that hold more money than I will ever see in my life time. Wanna grab a bite?

Oh yes! What you in the mood for? I can be there in say an hour?

I'll think. See you then.

Bard smiled as he sat down his phone and stood. He took a quick shower and found a faded pair of grey jeans that were in decent shape. He pulled on tennis shoes instead of his scuffed up brown work boots. The shirt he pulled on was a nice blue cotton Henley. It was one of his nicer shirts and he rarely wore it considering most of his off time from his day job was working on apartment problems.

The hour passed and there was a knock. Bard walked to the door and smiled as Thranduil gave a grin from the threshold, “you look delicious...” Thranduil wore tight black skinny jeans with black boots and a tight cotton polo in a rather nice purple. It offset the brilliantly silver hair quite nicely,

“same for you,” Bard drawled as he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet before shutting and locking the apartment door. Thranduil leaned down and they exchanged a gentle kiss before Bard cleared his throat. “I uh truthfully wasn't thinking about what to get...” He admitted. “I was just so excited to see you outside of Tilda's lessons...” Thranduil chuckled and waved a hand lightly.

“Do you have a mood for something? Chinese? Indian? Mexican?” He asked as Bard shrugged, “well if you do not pick I will take you to an Indian place not but a few miles from here. Their curry is quite delicious!” Bard nodded,

“sounds good. My jeep or your BMW?” Thranduil gestured slightly,

“we will take my BMW if that is okay with you?” Bard nodded, and followed Thranduil to the sporty silver car. He climbed into the passenger seat as Thranduil put the car into gear, driving off easily enough. The drive was quiet. Thranduil had had an offer that he wanted to take but... But that would mean more time away from Bard, and of course his son and Bard's own children he loved quite a lot. 

This offer would pay quite nicely, and would bring him back to the skating world. Though, it hadn't been a full year since he retired he did miss it. He loved teaching the classes he taught truth be told, but he missed being on the ice. 

Bard could feel the tension and put a hand on Thranduil's knee in silent acknowledgment. Bard knew Thranduil was mulling something over and wanted to let him know he respected his choice for silence, but would also listen if the Russian decided to talk. 

They stopped at the Indian restaurant and were escorted to a nice booth in the back. Thranduil preferred to be away from everyone. He was still quiet as they ordered drinks and their food. Thranduil ordered a chicken tikka masala and Bard ordered a lamb curry. The silence was killing Bard but before he could speak, Thranduil looked up over his glass of water.

“I was offered a job.” He stated simply as he sat back and Bard hummed as he took a sip of the water, letting it run down his throat,

“that is great right? I mean you don't seem to be hurting... What would it be?” He asked curiously as Thranduil smiled a bit,

“I will be coaching for the Grand prix. Meludir came to me and asked me to coach him. Once word got out he had asked I had a few more offers...” He said softly, “I feel bad for most of the offers came from my own old coach, Mallory, who is a kind man and a great coach. The money is... a very nice touch,” he said not wanting to mention how much coaching the four would actually bring in. It was probably more than Bard had seen in his own check book. Thranduil could be flaunty but he didn't wish to rub it in Bard's or anyone else's faces.

“Hey that would be pretty great!” Bard said enthusiastically not really knowing what that would entail. “I know you have mentioned missing it but also being glad to be away. I mean you feel that you are too old to skate professionally so why not help someone else to do it instead?” He mused as Thranduil leaned his chin on his delicate hands. 

“I would be rather busy... I would be training four people rather vigorously and traveling. Maybe not as much as I was when I was competing myself.” He sighed a bit, “I would have to stop lessons with little Till. I do enjoy my time with her. I can give you another instructor who would gladly take her maybe for a group class? I believe she is more than ready. I would even be willing to pay the difference, I know how costly those lessons are.” Bard shook his head and waved a hand,

 

“no, I will not have you paying for everything. Look, we live paycheck to paycheck yes but we are comfortable and everyone has everything they need. I don't need any hand outs,” Bard said a bit upset that Thranduil insinuated that he could not pay for the classes. Thranduil caught the heat and backed off as he raised his own hands up in defense,

“I do not mean to intrude or upset. I just wish to help someone who has a passion for skating as does your little Tilda. She has potential to grow and do well. If she wishes to skate for fun or even for competition.” Thranduil drawled in his thick accent. Bard let the hairs on the back of his neck lay back down as he realized that Thranduil was in truth not trying to degrade Bard, but to help. 

“Thank you, but we will be fine,” he murmured a bit as the food was sat in front of them. Thranduil took a bite and sighed happily as did Bard. They both ate in silence with Bard staring at his plate and Thranduil watching Bard curiously through half lidded eyes. Bard could feel the eyes and it set his back up again but he didn't snap or say anything; he just enjoyed the good meal. 

“I enjoy our time together, Bard,” Thranduil finally stated softly, “I know you did not feel you fit in with my friends and maybe you did not. I did not wish to put you in a place where you felt uncomfortable. In fact, Elrond had quite a lot of nice things to say about you. Said you were well built and seemed like someone who could handle my... Less finer moments,” Thranduil chuckled. He was known of being icy but also being fiery and his temper was not one anyone in the skating industry wanted to mess with. 

“What is he to you?” Bard finally asked, letting jealousy tinge his voice. He knew that it seemed Elrond was committed to Lindir, but he still felt the jealousy and possible envy as well. 

“A friend and that is all. He helped me out a lot when I first started to skate here. He sponsored me without much deliberation.” Thranduil said softly, “his money helped my wife and I stay a float while I got on my feet. I had many offers of sponsors but I picked him. Do you want to know why?” When Bard nodded, he went on, “because Elrond started his winery in his cellar at 20 years old. Because those few bottles became so popular that he was able to open 3 or 4 vineyards, one that is here in Maryland. Because he is not some big corporate asshole like the others and because he didn't mind me flaunting my sexuality or using it on the ice. Elrond than became a friend. A rather strong confidant. Even so, he does not know what you know of me. I have had no heart to tell him or anyone else.”

 

Thranduil shook his head and sighed, “I have never slept with him and would never sleep with him no matter how good looking he really is. His children and my child are friends. They are on the same archery team and go to the same private school. That is all, Bard.” Thranduil punctuated the last part by grabbing Bard's hand and squeezing. 

“What can I give you in return? You have money, fame, and everything. I am a man living pay check to pay check in a tiny apartment in a suburb of Baltimore.” He stated softly, “I am not a famous man and I am a single father of three chaotic children. You have been lucky to not see a melt down.” He grumbled as Thranduil grabbed his hand tighter and squeezed,

“I love your little chaotic family! Your apartment is small and quaint and it feels as if a home should feel. I may have a large home and many materials but that does not fill the void I have. I do not have a family to call my own. My parents live worlds away and Legolas is growing older. He will move to college sooner or later. Then what will I have? A large empty home with no one to share in it,” Thranduil sighed as he pulled Bard's fingers up to kiss the calloused fingers. Bard twitched but did not pull back as Thranduil kissed and nuzzled the hand gently,

“my money is meaningless without someone to spend it on. I enjoy taking you to eat and I enjoyed taking the children riding and fishing. I also enjoyed the large fireworks show Legolas and Tauriel put on for us.”

“you spent two months of my rent on fire works.” Bard dead panned and Thranduil gave a shy smile,

“Yes, I realize that seems quite extravagant... I am known to be quite flashy,” Thranduil murmured as he dropped Bard's hand,

“your friends are all rich and snobbish,” Bard stated again with a dead pan tone,

“not all! Bilbo, well okay he... Bilbo is a professor at Legolas' school. He does have a bit of money from an estate his parents left him but he lives as if he is poor. Thorin... He is a big time banker so I guess yes he has money. Elrond is rather rich... Meludir is not rich for sure and neither is Galion!” Thranduil murmured, “I will not put you through the horrors of spending time with all my friends again.” Bard sighed as he leaned back. Thranduil was giving him a pleading, icy gaze. It was almost too hard to resist, but he puckered his lips,

“what do you see in me? Someone to fix up? A man to make your boy toy? I am not a boy toy, Thranduil,” Thranduil waved his hands a bit in the air,

“but of course not! You are no boy toy nor a man I wish to fix up. I like you the way you are. You are rugged and coarse. You have no problem calling me out. Plus you are a magnificent and thoughtful lover. Every step you made sure I was alright with what you were doing to me. That is more than anyone has ever done. My last lover I told to not touch me between my legs forced himself upon me. He got a broken nose. I also had to pay quite a bit of money to not have all my secrets in the media. It was not a good time.” He sighed softly,

“I do not worry about you telling others because I know you would not and will not. I trust you 100 percent that if things do not end nicely between us then we will go our separate ways and my secrets will stay as they are.” Bard hummed a bit as Thranduil still gave him that pleading look. Bard finally acquiesced and nodded as he leaned forward and took Thranduil's hands,

“I have a crazy home.”

“I will love every minute of it,”

“I work long hours. Especially when things are going wrong in my building,”

“I will cherish any moment that I spend with you,” Thranduil replied as Bard nodded,  
“I won't always be polished. I will be dirty and muddy. I will have grime beneath my nails and chipped nails to boot. My clothes are mostly for work. I do have a few nice things for when I have meetings... But what you see is what you get,”

“you are beautiful no matter and that dirt can be scrubbed clean. I will enjoy scrubbing every moment of it off,” Thranduil purred and Bard gave a small smile,

“we will give this a shot, but we will move slow. I enjoyed what we have done but no more. I don't want to just jump right in alright? I feel like we have both been burned already too much,” Thranduil nodded in agreement,

“yes we will move slowly. For our sake and our children's. They are still sore over their mother leaving?” Bard nodded in reply and he sighed, “Legolas still mourns for his mother as well. Legolas knows that I like you and he is very okay with it. I believe it helps he and your son get along well. What of your kids?”

“Sigrid is always my exceptional one. She takes everything with a stride and a smile. Bain... Well, he has it in his head that gay people are gross and that will have to go. Probably from his mother truthfully. Tilda is ten but perceptive. She knows I like you and I think she purposely takes a long time getting ready just so we can talk. She always gives me these knowing smiles when we leave the rink.” Thranduil chuckled,

“so we have work to do on both our ends. It will be worth it, but if I take this job... I may be away a long while. I will miss you too much. Though, during training the rink I teach Tilda in will be my main rink. You can always visit me during training sessions if you do not mind being ogled by everyone. Most of the sessions are open so there are more than just the trainees,” Bard nodded and mused as he pulled away when the check came.

Bard was quick to snatch it up and yank out his wallet without even looking at the cost. Thranduil attempted to snatch it back but Bard was quick enough to hand his card and the check to the waiter who looked rather dazed as both men attempted to pay for the meal. 

 

***

Bard was happy to be back in his apartment. Thranduil have given him a chaste kiss before driving off as Bard had entered the apartment building. He checked his phone and cursed. Looked like there was a leak in the apartment below him. Sighing, he changed into his work clothes and ventured with the set of tools he left in the closet of his room. 

He trudged down the stairs with his tools to the 4th floor and knocked on apartment 4A. The man who opened the door was young and quiet but was nice and utterly grateful Bard was able to look at it right away, “so what happened?” Bard asked curiously as he moved into the kitchen. He quickly sat to his knees and went to work on the pipes leaking under the sink,

“you know I truthfully don't know,” the young man said as he wrung his hands. Ori was an odd fellow but he was quiet and kind. He had occasionally watched Tilda when needed. Tilda enjoyed Ori because the man had quite a lot of drawing implements and was always eager to teach Tilda something new. Bard hummed as he searched and soon found the issue. 

“ah, it looks like the pipe came loose.” He called and sighed as he sat up on his knees. He quickly dug into his bag and pulled out the plumbers cement and dried the area before applying it. “don't use the sink for a few hours. I actually wouldn't for about 12 if possible. It will cure. If you have any more issues just give me a ring,” Bard said as he stood and patted the man's shoulder who smiled kindly,

“thank you, Bard you are a life saver as always!” The man chirped as Bard let himself out. He did travel to 3A to make sure that there had been no water to leak down and the tenants were grateful but luckily no water had leaked to their apartment from upstairs. With a sigh, he moved back up the stairs to his own apartment. 

With a check to the clock as he entered, he noticed that the bus would be dropping the kids off in about 30 minutes. So a quick shower was in order as he mulled over Thranduil's plea for a relationship. Bard still felt the burnt of his wife of 15 years put him through. He didn't want to get so caught up in another human that they were able to tear through him again. He knew his life was alright. It wasn't the best or fancy but they made do and everyone was happy. At least, that was what Bard had hoped.

***

Bard was glad to be done with work for the day as he heard the door to their apartment slam open and shut. “Welcome back!” He called from his computer chair before he stood and walked into the living room to see his children. He smiled faintly as Tilda pulled out a picture she drew in art class, “good one. Why don't we put it on the fridge?” Bard asked as she gave a nod and bounced to the kitchen,

“whats for supper? I'm starved!” Bain said as he walked in and looked a little disappointed that Bard had not yet made dinner. 

“Oh, I got so caught up with work. I'm sorry maybe we can go out for take out or pizza?”

“Pizza!” Was the chorus and he laughed and nodded,

“alright, I will go change. Wash your hands all of you. Set your homework up and we will grab some dinner and then it is homework and showers. No complaints!” He heard the groans and grumbles but they all cycled through the one bathroom as Bard changed into a decent pair of blue jeans. They were faded and a bit ragged but thankfully the tears looked fashionable and not from him using them. He pulled on a soft cotton tee that was a deep blue with a pocket over his breast as well as his tennis shoes.

Once that was done, he hurried the kids out so they could go grab some pizza at their favorite pizzeria across town. It was a little place, a mom and pop place truthfully but the food was always good and the people always welcoming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have two more chapters fully written so come back next sunday for another chapter!


End file.
